Découverte d'Autres Mondes
by Binhord
Summary: Depuis plusieurs règnes, le royaume d'Hyrule connait paix et prospérité. Seulement, une prophétie est sur le point de survenir, mettant plusieurs monde en danger, commençant par la terre natale de Link et Zelda...
1. L'arrivé des VSD

**DÉCOUVERTE D'AUTRES MONDES**

**Prologue**

Viens voir ici Binhord!

Qu'y a-t-il Lym-Dull?

J'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

Le magicien de glace s'approcha, et vit une énorme arche faite de pierre qui s'étendait d'une dizaine de mètres dans les airs. Son ami, magicien ainsi que lui-même, avaient entrepris la recherche de portail pouvant transporter les aventuriers d'un continent à un autre. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils fouillaient la forêt de Padhivers à la recherche de ces étranges moyens de transport.

Va prévenir les autres! Nous partirons à l'aube, s'empressa de dire Binhord. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs.

Après ces mots, il tourna les talons et reparti au camp, non loin de ce lieu qui aura de fortes conséquences sur d'autres mondes.

**Chapitre premier : L'arrivé des VSD**

Tout était calme. Les oiseaux volent librement dans les airs depuis le début des temps. Les papillons et les abeilles butinaient de fleurs en fleurs, sans se soucier de leur environnement. On pouvait entendre le bruit de la rivière se jeter dans l'immense lac Hylia depuis l'île où l'on retrouve le signe sacré du médaillon de l'eau.

Certains villageois étaient sur la plage, près de quelques barques. À croire que tout ce beau monde s'en allaient faire une petite partie de pêche. En effet, l'on pouvait remarquer les amateurs de pêche qui arboraient fièrement leur chapeau parsemé d'appât avec des couleurs plus que diversifiées.

Plus près du laboratoire, des Zoras emportaient des ingrédients au scientifique. Le commerce battait des records ces temps-ci. On pouvait y remarquer les fameux yeux de grenouille tant convoités.

Le soleil était à son plus haut, alors que les premiers pêcheurs lançaient pour la première fois de la journée leurs mouches sur l'eau calme du lac. Au même instant, pour les oreilles plus sensibles, on pouvait distinguer au travers le désert de bruit un son sourd, mais très peu audible. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le son gardait son intensité, et commença à prendre de l'ampleur alors que d'autres barques prenaient le large.

Le son, maintenant perceptible pour le commun des mortels, put être entendu des pêcheurs les plus près. L'étrange onde venait de l'île aux deux colonnes. Un peu intrigué, l'un des villageois s'approcha de cette parcelle de terre où on n'avait pas encore découvert l'utilité, et encore moins son origine. Le son gagnait toujours en intensité, même qu'à un certain moment, tous ceux qui l'entendaient se devaient de boucher leur sensible appareil auditif pour ne pas perdre momentanément leur audition, et ainsi leur éviter d'atroces souffrances.

Alors que l'Hylien, à peine dans la vingtaine année de sa vie, eu accosté l'île, un bruit semblable à une explosion se fit retentir. Au même moment, un halo de lumière, variant de couleur bleue au blanc, apparu entre les deux tours. Tout l'événement n'avait provoqué aucun tremblement, contrairement à ce que la description pourrait laisser prétendre. Malgré cela, le pauvre habitant ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans l'eau pour fuir un éventuel danger. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Tous les spectateurs, allant même jusqu'à faire sortir les Zoras ainsi que le scientifique de la maison, regardèrent la scène, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Certain prirent panique, d'autres plus courageux se dirigèrent vers la source d'intérêt avec un pas lent et prudent, malgré tout.

Alors que les premiers arrivants, dont l'Hylien qui avait plongé, montèrent la bute surélevée du lac, des silhouettes sortirent de la lumière en allant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, presque sur le point de tomber sans l'eau. L'on put distinguer à ce moment trois entités différentes. Et quelques instants suivant l'apparition des étrangers, la lumière disparu, comme aspirée par son centre pour ne laisser que le souvenir de l'événement dans la mémoire des témoins.

Tous restèrent sur leur garde, allant même à remarquer encore d'autres fuir les lieux le plus vite possible. Cela ne pris pas une éternité pour que les inconnus se relèvent, un peu secoués, précisons-le. L'un d'entre eux dépassait largement la taille de ses compagnons, et transportait une énorme hache qui était impossible de prendre à deux mains. Malgré sa taille, rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre. En effet, celui-ci avait les oreilles pointues comme tous les habitants du pays. Il portait comme vêtement un simple accoutrement fait à partir de peau, mais qui gardait un certain signe de civilisation et de travail. Quant aux deux autres, l'un avait également les oreilles identiques à celles des Hyliens, mais l'autre les avaient comme un homme normal. Les deux étaient par contre vêtus d'une ample robe. Celle du personnage « Hylien » était bleue pâle avec d'infimes lignes verticales grises pâles et avaient des épaulettes de couleur doré d'un métal inconnu en ces terres. L'autre individu avait une robe noire avec quelques lignes bleues avec les mêmes épaulettes que son acolyte. Les deux derniers avaient une taille bien normale et avaient tous les deux les cheveux grisonnés par le temps sans doute.

Tous les témoins n'avaient aucun mot à leur bouche. Ce fut l'individu vêtu de bleu et gris qui commença, d'une voix assurée.

Nous avons réussi! Le portail a fonctionné! Vous avez vu?

Oui grand frère, nous nous trouvons à présent sur un autre continent, répondit le grand bonhomme.

En effet, cher collègue, continua l'homme vêtu de noir. Il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

Les trois voyageurs se regardèrent, tout fiers de leur exploit. Après quelques moments de joie, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'homme en bleu pris la parole.

Mais où nous trouvons-nous, chers habitants?

Vous êtes sur le lac Hylia, en terre d'Hyrule. Mais, qui êtes-vous?

Nous sommes des membres des VSD!


	2. Quand le petit deviendra grand

Teint donc, une première Rewiews, que d'hommage, merci bien Syrul. Content que ça te plaise ce petit mélange, car j'avoue moi-même être un léger passionné de ces deux sujets, soit Zelda et Dongeon&Dragon. Enfin, pour finir, je tiens à préciser que l'elfe n'est pas Sorcier, mais bel et bien un Magicien.

Sur ce, la suite dès maintenant.

**Chapitre deuxième : Le petit deviendra grand**

Non loin du lac, par-dessus les faibles collines qui entourent le gigantesque étendu d'eau s'étends à perte de vue une immense forêt. Bien que, vu de la plaine, cette forêt ressemble à toutes les autres forêts du monde, elle abrite un peuple de petits enfants. En effet, tous ces petits bonhommes vivent de la cueillette de fruit ainsi que de l'agriculture, malgré les rares clairières permettant cette pratique. Une chose cependant était étrange, car ce petit village n'abritait pas seulement des enfants, mais également un jeune adulte. Celui-ci aurait vécu avec eux depuis qu'il est nourrisson, et il sait qu'il ne fait pas partie de la tribu.

En effet, ce jeune homme, du prénom de Link, avait connu son histoire de la part d'un gigantesque arbre, le gardien du village et de la forêt, le grand arbre Mojo. On ne sait pourquoi c'est ainsi, mais cet arbre semble contenir l'essence devine des Déesses dans son âme, ce qui lui a procuré un tel savoir.

Malgré le fait que le jeune Link était Hylien, il avait décidé de rester avec ses amis d'enfance par simple routine, et parce qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit de l'aventurier en lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce jour où il explorait les limites de la forêt.

En frôlant la grande plaine d'Hyrule, il entendit un grand bruit ressemblant au tonnerre (faites référence au premier chapitre). Il regarda alors le ciel, mais ne vit aucun nuage pouvant laisser croire qu'il y aurait un orage. Ne sachant d'où venait le bruit, il décida de revenir au village. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entré de la petite communauté, l'un des enfants, un Kokiri, se rapprocha de lui.

Le vénérable gardien te demande Link.

Que me veut-il?

Je n'en sais rien, mais j'irais sur-le-champ à ta place.

Sur ces mots, Link s'enligna vers le petit couloir naturel qui menait à la clairière du gardien de la forêt. Après les quelques détours dû à la forte présence végétale, il arriva enfin en vue de celui qui l'avait demandé. Après s'être rapproché suffisamment, il attendit que l'esprit des bois ne commence la discussion.

Je t'attendais, jeune Hylien. Assis-toi, j'ai à te parler un moment.

Très bien, en s'exécutant.

Il est temps maintenant pour toi de quitter la forêt pour suivre ta destiné, Link.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tard?

Tu as sûrement remarqué la différence qu'il y a entre toi et les Kokiri?

Et bien, à part la taille, je ne vois pas vraiment, en plus de mon origine.

Vois-tu, tu n'es pas ici par hasard, Link. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Au tout début, les déesses créèrent Hyrule et y installèrent la vie par la suite. En dehors de cette forêt, il y a d'autres civilisations. Mais, en plus de cela, il existe d'autres mondes créés par d'autres divinités que tu ne connais pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois sûrement vouloir parcourir le monde, voir de nouveaux horizons?

En fait, pas vraiment, Je me plais bien ici, avec mes amis.

Je n'en doute pas, mais cela ne peut durer éternellement. J'ai une autre chose à te dévoiler. Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi d'assimiler cela, mais tu dois en savoir plus sur toi, sur ta destiné.

Que veux-tu dire?

Tu es destiné à être bien plus qu'un enfant de la forêt. Le monde à l'extérieur de la forêt va bientôt voir la paix qu'il connaît être réduit à néant. TU as un rôle important à jouer pour sauver le royaume. Mais tu ne pourras accomplir ton destin seul. Des étrangers sont arrivés dans notre monde aujourd'hui. Tu l'as sûrement entendu d'ailleurs.

C'était ça le bruit de tonnerre?

C'est exacte. Ces étrangers n'ont pas encore conscience de l'importance qu'ils auront dans les jours à venir, ainsi que toi. Va les retrouver, au lac Hylia. Tu n'auras qu'à longer la forêt vers le sud-ouest. Et, en passant, prend l'épée que Mido te donnera, quand tu partiras.

Bon, j'y vais à l'instant. Mais que vais-je faire par la suite?

Les étrangers te répondront sûrement.

Sur ces mots, il partit, un peu confus et n'ayant pas encore pleinement conscience de ce que le vénérable arbre Mojo lui avait dit. Comme prévu, Mido l'attendait, avec une épée trop courte pour notre jeune homme. Le Kokiri la lui remis, avec un regard froid et méprisant.

Tu t'en vas enfin, lui lança Mido.

Oui, c'est cela, faisant mine de rien. On m'a confié une tâche et je vais l'accomplir.

Et bien soit! Fait tout de même attention, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il nous attend à l'extérieur.

Link fut étonné de la dernière réplique de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté, mais il pris la peine de le prévenir du danger. Peut-être que malgré son apparence autoritaire, il avait un peu d'amitié pour Link, qu'il essayait de cacher.

Et il s'en alla vers l'orée de la forêt, pour fouler une terre qu'il n'avait jamais explorée.


	3. La rencontre

Et bien Off, il est vrai que le principe de la portal peut faire penser à cette série, mais moi-même je ne le visionne pas, alors je ne m'en suis pas inspirée. Toutefois, l'histoire ne se base pas sur la portal et ses mystères mais plutôt le destin des mondes reliés par ce moyen de transport plutôt efficace. Chapitre troisième : La rencontre 

À peine sorti de la forêt, notre jeune aventurier commença son premier voyage. Il faut dire que cela l'excitait un peu, de partir seul à l'aventure. Il regardait à gauche pour voir la grande lisière de la forêt qu'il l'avait vu grandir. Puis un regard à droite. Il vit avec étonnement la vaste étendu de la plaine. Jamais il n'avait vu aussi loin parmi les arbres de la forêt. Il avait beau plisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'horizon, il ne voyait pas la limite de la plaine. Un sentiment de liberté pris naissance dans son âme. Il partit donc après quelques minutes de contemplation vers le lieu dit.

En route, il vit enfin de quoi avait l'air la vie en dehors des bois. Il voyait des Hyliens se promener à dos de chevaux sur l'herbe fraîche. Plus loin, il vit une caravane qui arrivait à contre-sens pour se diriger vers le nord. Les habitants lui fit des signes de la mains qu'il leur rendit.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, notre jeune intrépide arriva enfin à l'entré du lac. Les barrières étaient entrouvertes pour pouvoir laisser passer les gens à leur guise. Il se dit que c'était sûrement là que se trouvait le lac. Il contempla les grandes structures de pierres pis continua à sa cadence. Après avoir atteint la petite butte qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin, il vît enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'immense bassin hydrographique. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'eau à la même place. Enfin le jeune adulte pris connaissance de la beauté du monde, autre que sa petite forêt. Cela lui donnait le goût de voyager, un goût nouveau pour lui.

Un campement attira son attention, à sa gauche. Beaucoup de monde s'y était assemblé. Il partit donc à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'il commençait à entendre clairement les paroles du regroupement, quelques têtes s'étaient retourné dans sa direction. Cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude des grandes foules.

Dans la foule, on pouvait distinguer des Zoras et des Hyliens, mais également trois individus qui étaient vêtus de façon, disons différente des êtres qui les entouraient. Link étaient quelque peu surpris de voir les étranges humanoïdes qu'étaient les Zoras. Il les observa farouchement. De multitudes de questions apparaissaient dans sa tête, mais il ne put continuer son questionnement car l'un des êtres accoutrés bizarrement l'accueilli.

Tu viens pour entendre nos récits, comme tous les autres, jeune homme, demanda l'homme à la robe bleue.

J'ai reçu comme tâche de rencontrer des étrangers voyageurs au lac. Et j'ai vu votre campement, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider à les trouver.

Hahaha! Je crois que ceux que tu cherches sont moi et mes acolytes. Je me présente, Binhord Vychenns, membre du clan des VSD. Et toi, (en regardant son épée) quel est ton nom, jeune guerrier?

Mes amis m'appelle Link., dit-il d'un ton tout fier d'avoir trouver les étrangers. Mais, au juste, qu'est-ce que les VSD?

Link, repris Binhord. J'aime bien ce nom. Tu poses ta question à temps car j'en étais rendu là dans mon récit. Puis-je le reprendre, chers amis?

Aucun des auditeurs ne s'opposa.

Bien, alors je continu. Ces trois lettres signifient Vétérans du Serpent-Dragon. Nous avons choisi ce nom après avoir fait une découverte fort intéressante. Moi et mon ami d'enfance Lym-Dull (dit-il en pointant l'homme vêtu de noir du doigt) avons découvert des ruines d'une temple, près de la Côte des Épées, la rive d'un océan. Après avoir fait de longues fouilles, nous avons trouvé une trappe par laquelle nous nous enfoncions dans le sol. Après quelques pas, nous arrivisme dans une grande salle creusée à même la pierre. En son centre se trouvait une énorme arche. En l'étudiant, nous remarquâmes qu'il s'agissait d'un portail, une porte permettant de voyager à travers l'espace. Cependant, des signes étranges étaient gravés sur la pierre. On pouvait identifier des serpents crachant le feu, ainsi que des montagnes, forêts et autres environnements. Durant que j'étudiais l'immense structure, Lym-Dull fouillait les murs de la salle. Une chose le surpris : des inscriptions en draconique, langue utilisée par les dragons, arboraient le côté de la salle devant le portail. Il commença à les lire, et me fit signe de venir voir. Une énigme était le message de ces inscriptions. Après avoir résolu l'énigme, ce qui pris le reste de la journée, soit trois heures, un bruit sourd commençait à se faire entendre et à prendre de l'ampleur. C'est alors que le portail s'activa. Étonnés par cette découverte, nous décidâmes d'explorer le portail, et pour faire court, nous avons découvert un endroit jamais décrit dans aucune légende.

Et où est le lien avec le nom de votre clan, demanda un curieux de l'assistance.

Nous avons baptisé les créatures des Serpents-Dragon, et nous avons décidé de prendre ce nom pour faire notre clan.

Et quel est le but de votre clan, demanda Link.

Acquérir le plus de connaissance possible en voyageant au travers des portails, en trouvant de nouvelles civilisations.

Vous dites alors qu'il existe d'autres portails de ce genre, continua Link?

Depuis aujourd'hui, je peux vous répondre par l'affirmative car nous venons de trouver la deuxième, celle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés ici. (À ces mots, il regardait ses compagnons avec un grand sourire franc)

Tous écoutaient le récit de Binhord avec intérêt. Celui-ci continua à raconter quelques détails de moindre importance, ce qui a eu comme conséquence de faire passer le soleil derrières les montagnes, signe que le jour se terminait. La majorité des habitants d'Hyrule s'en retournèrent chez eux, passer la nuit. Seul Link restait avec le groupe de nouveaux arrivants. Il voulait faire de plus amples connaissances, et leur expliquer la situation.

Tu ne pars pas avec eux, demanda Binhord?

Non. Je devais vous rencontrer. C'est ce que le vénérable arbre Mojo m'a donné comme tâche.

Mouhahaha, commença à rire le grand bonhomme vêtu de peau. Tu es en train de nous dire qu'un arbre te donne des ordres? Ce que c'est amusant.

Pour qui te prends-tu pour te moquer de l'esprit gardien de la forêt, répliqua Link, avec une soudaine colère.

Je me nomme Mathors, le petit frère de Binhord., lança le grand elfe en entrant le manche de sa hache dans le sol. Je suis un peu son garde du corps, si on veut.

Allons donc Mathors! Cesse de rire, tu sais bien que cela est possible., reprit Binhord, plus sérieux que jamais. Et pourquoi voulait-il que nous nous rencontrions, jeune Link?

Il m'a parlé d'une prophétie et m'a demandé de vous rencontrer, disant que vous auriez un grand rôle à jouer.

Intéressant, repris l'homme vêtu de noir. Je crois que nous devrions allez voir ton esprit gardien demain.

Au fait, qui êtes-vous donc, monsieur, demanda Link à son dernier interlocuteur.

Suis-je bête! Je suis l'ami de Binhord, Lym-Dull, le grand nécromancien. N'ayez crainte de mon titre, je ne suis pas un vulgaire releveur de cadavre., poussa-t-il avec un grand rire. J'ai été séduit par les aspects de la mort, et je tente d'en découvrir les raisons, ainsi que ses secrets.

Il en reste plus que moi à dévoiler mon poste, reprit Binhord. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours été intrigué par les mystères, et j'ai donc étudié la magie arcanique. Et, disons que mon domaine de prédilection est la magie de l'élément de glace, par simple goût personnel. Et vous, autre que votre nom, que pouvez-vous nous dire à votre sujet?

Moi, je suis un enfant de la forêt, enfin, un Hylien qui a vécu dans la forêt. C'est la première fois que je quitte la forêt.

Et ils discutèrent un moment, encore une fois, de détails trop peu important pour vous les dévoiler. Les VSD décidèrent donc, qu'au lendemain, ils iraient avec Link voir le grand arbre Mojo, pour que celui-ci donne de plus amples informations sur la fameuse prophétie.


	4. Le détour

**Chapitre quatrième : Le détour**

Après une nuit mouvementée par les éléments, le nouveau groupe commença à préparer leur équipement pour partir vers leur objectif : le village Kokiri. En effet, durant la nuit, la pluie s'est déversée dans les alentours du lac Hylia. Pour accélérer le rythme des procédures, Binhord commença à réciter des paroles inintelligibles, ce qui a eu comme résultat de faire lever une bonne brise afin que les tentes sèchent plus rapidement. Durant ce temps, Mathors étendaient les dites tentes afin que le vent puissent faire son travail plus efficacement. Durant ce temps, Lym-Dull vérifiait si rien ne manquait pour leur voyage. Et, quant à notre jeune héros, il partit explorer le paysage du lac. Il pris le pont suspendu pour se rendre au vieil arbre mort sur l'île du milieu. L'arbre était certes moins imposant que l'arbre Mojo, mais sa taille indiquait clairement qu'il devait avoir vécu quelques siècles.

Tout en regardant le ciel et les branches supérieures l'immense végétal, Link remarqua quelques petites entailles dans le tronc à la hauteur de son visage et qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux racines. Il entrepris de les analyser, mais un cri puissant venant du camp de ses nouveaux compagnons l'incita à revenir sur ses pas. Il quitta donc la carcasse en bois et parti rejoindre le camp.

Vous avez fait vite, lança Link en arrivant au pas de course.

Et ça aurait été encore plus vite si tu nous avais aidés, le jeune., répondit Mathors avec un ton plutôt sec.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, demanda Link en reculant, de peur de recevoir un coup.

HAHA! Ne t'en fait donc pas. Il est toujours comme ça, un peu brutal avec les nouvelles connaissances., expliqua Binhord. Mathors aime bien intimider les autres. C'est sa façon de se faire respecter. Mais un jour, il t'arrivera malheur cher frère., dit-il en se tournant vers le barbare.

À ces mots, l'on répartit les choses selon la force de chacun, et tous partirent vers le nord sous un ciel nuageux mais pas menaçant. En route, Link commença à poser des tas de questions à Mathors sur sa force, car celui-ci emportait sur son dos le poids de chaque fardeau réunis de ses compagnons. Celui-ci lui répondit que cela était en quelque sorte l'héritage de son père, un grand guerrier. De plus, il lui expliqua que durant son enfance, alors que Binhord étudiait la magie, il avait commencer à s'entraîner au maniement des armes, celle de la grande hache entre autre, avec son père. Il n'avait que 16 ans à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, il estimait son âge à 146 ans. Link fut fort étonné et perdit presque l'équilibre dû à un caillou. Binhord et Lym-Dull ne purent s'empêcher de montrer un sourire un peu moqueur, mais toujours dans le respect. Binhord continua en lui expliqua que lui et son frère faisaient partis de la race des elfes. Ceux-ci avaient une espérance de vie de plus de 600 ans. Lym-Dull continua en disant que, dans le monde d'où ils venaient, plusieurs races existaient et vivaient en paix, tel les humains, les elfes et les nains.

Dès l'instant où le nécromancien avait fini de parler, l'on put entendre les bruits de fer qui se croisaient ainsi que des cris de guerre. Mathors, qui avait les meilleures oreilles du groupe se tourna vers le nord-ouest, soit entre le ranch Lon Lon et la vallée Gerudo. Cependant, il ne vit rien, aucun combat. Il alerta tout de même le groupe qu'il y avait sûrement un combat. Link, avec un élan d'héroïsme s'élança dans la direction indiquer par le barbare. Celui-ci fut arrêter dans sa course par la grosse main de Mathors.

Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, gringalet?

Ça ne se voit pas? Je m'en vais aider au combat.

Calme-toi Link., entrepris Lym-Dull. On ne sait même pas qui sont les intervenants. Tu crois qu'arriver à l'improviste va changer quelque chose? Tu ne sais même pas qui a déclenché le conflit, et encore moins qui est dans le tord.

Lym-Dull a raison, jeune homme., repris Binhord. Mais je souhaite aller voir quand même, histoire de découvrir une nouvelle partie de ce monde.

Bien., répondirent en cœur les deux autres VSD.

Link n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient bien voir le combat, mes ses alliés semblaient indifférents. Ils préféraient rester en dehors du conflit, ne voulant point aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Une question fit alors apparition dans son cerveau. Comment des êtres aussi peu concernés pourraient bien sauver le monde du chaos? Il tenta d'y répondre mais sans succès. Durant le reste du parcourt, il ne dit rien et observa ses compagnons d'un regard de honte. Comment des gens qui avaient l'air si aimables peuvent être si peu bienveillants. Après les nombreuses minutes qui les séparaient de l'endroit que Mathors estimé, l'on put voir enfin le spectacle.

Du côté nord se trouvait un groupe de soldat, sûrement ceux du vénérable roi d'Hyrule. Le groupe comprenait des lanciers et des hallebardiers. L'on pouvait distinguer au travers un seul individu armé d'une épée ainsi que de l'inséparable bouclier. Chaque soldat avait une cotte de maille et un casque comme protection. Au premier coup d'œil, un expert pouvait tout de suite déclarer que les armures étaient d'une qualité surprenante, prouvant la richesse du royaume.

Du côté sud, c'était un groupe de moblins. Ces monstres ressemblent à des humanoïdes avec de grosses oreilles grossières dépassant largement leur crâne dépourvu de poil. Quant à leur gueule, d'énormes dents proéminentes étaient visibles. Leur peau variait de la couleur brune au bleu, en passant par toutes sortes de teintes tout en passant par du vert. Pour une première analyse, il était facile de voir que ces bêtes étaient certes assez puissantes dans leur physionomie mais leur intelligence était fort limitée. La preuve évidente était le parfait chaos dans leur rang. Contrairement aux gardes royaux qui avaient des formations, ceux-ci attaquaient dans un total désordre. N'ayant aucune fraternité entre eux, ils ne se souciaient guère des blessures de leurs semblables et fonçaient tête baissée vers le mur de soldats entraînés.

Notre groupe d'aventuriers regardait la scène un instant. Link voulait partir aider les soldats mais il savait bien que le grand costaud l'aurait arrêter avant même d'avoir fait trois pas. De toute façon, alors que les gardes semblaient gagner la bataille, un moblin qui s'était camoufler dans l'ombre de gros rocher sorti pour attaquer le groupe. Pauvre de lui. Il était déjà loin du quatuor que Link s'élançait, épée en main.

Pfff, hahaha! C'est ça ton arme minus, s'exclama Mathors en sortant une hache de lancée.

Laisse le, mon frère., lança le mage de glace. Regardons ce qu'il vaut au combat.

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dangereux, à son âge, demanda Lym-Dull.

Nous pourrons toujours intervenir au dernier moment, cher collègue.

C'est ainsi que le premier affront de Link commença, dans l'observation des VSD. Mathors ne put s'empêcher d'avancer tout de même, au cas où le combat tournerait mal. Ce fut le moblin qui attaqua en premier en sautant sur son adversaire, sabre rouillé en main. Cette attaque était tellement prévisible, même pour un novice tel que Link, qui esquiva d'un simple pas de côté. Pour contre-attaquer, celui-ci s'élança d'un coup à l'horizontal, lacérant l'abdomen de la bête. Link maudissait son épée trop courte : si elle avait été quelques centimètres de plus, il aurait terrassé son ennemi du premier coup, mais il dut s'en satisfaire et continuer sur son élan, un magnifique croche-pied qui fit tomber le moblin par terre. Celui-ci ne vit pas arriver l'estoc droit dans les côtes, et se tordit de douleur sur le sol humide encore de la pluie de la veille. Link, satisfait, recula de quelques pas pour observer le résultat.

Pas mal! Pas mal du tout pour un premier combat, s'exclama Lym-Dull.

Ouais, pas si mal., répliqua Mathors. Mais ça aurait été plus rapide avec moi.

Allons donc, cesse d'être rabat-joie., continua Binhord. Bon, suite à ton succès, j'ai décidé d'aider les gardes, pour que tout cela se déroule plus rapidement. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Sur ces mots, il commença à réciter une nouvelle fois des incantations, mais cette fois-ci une énorme bête à trois têtes et aux dents acérées apparue dans le champ de bataille. Tous les moblins, sans exception, s'écroulèrent. Aucun des gardes ne paru affecté, mais ils furent tous étonnés de voir les ennemis tomber sans raison précise.

Que s'est-il passé, demanda Link tout curieux.

Un sort d'illusion. Tous ceux concerner par ce sort doivent affronter leur peur de ce monstre imaginaire sous peine de mourir de peur quoi. Héhéhé, ça me fait toujours rire quand je lance ce sort, mourir à cause d'une chose irréel.

Binhord semblait satisfait. Il avança donc, faisant signe à ses compatriotes de le suivre, ainsi qu'à Link, et se dirigea vers la troupe de soldats. Le chef de la troupe les avait remarqués et vint à leur rencontre.

C'est vous qui avez terrassé ces moblins, demanda le chef, un peu étonné mais heureux de n'avoir aucune perte.

Oui, mais vous dites que ce sont des moblins, répondit Binhord. Je pensais que c'était des gobelours.

Non, ce sont bien des moblins. Je vous remercie de nous avoir aider.

Mais de rien. (avec un petit sourire au lèvre) Pourquoi ces monstres vous attaquaient-ils?

Et bien, ils nous attaquent sans cesse depuis quelques jours. On ne sait pas pourquoi.

Bon, nous allons vous laissez à présent.

Vous ne venez pas avec nous au château?

Non, nous avons mieux à faire. N'est-ce pas, Link?

À cette question, Link ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le supérieur n'insista pas davantage et reparti au château, sûrement pour fêter leur victoire. Mathors pensait que cela était pathétique, pour un si simple combat. Lym-Dull rappela alors au groupe l'ancien objectif, la forêt Kokiri. Ils se dirigèrent donc à nouveau vers la forêt, afin d'en connaître davantage sur la prophétie.


	5. La veille

**Chapitre cinquième : La veille**

L'obscurité commençait à envelopper la terre d'Hyrule comme une mère le fait avec son nourrisson. Bientôt, la seule source de lumière dans tout le royaume serait la lune qui avait quasiment atteint sa pleine luminescence. Tous les agriculteurs rangeaient leur matériel pour éviter les vols de nuits, choses courantes dans la région. Les enfants et les moins jeunes revenaient de la plaine pour s'installer pour la nuit dans leur lit douillet, à l'abri des intempéries. Et, au loin, l'on pouvait remarquer une petite troupe de soldats revenant d'un champ de bataille revenir au château pour la nuit. Bref, tout était encore et toujours normal, dans la routine quotidienne qui se répétait depuis des années.

Seul un petit groupe étrange sortait du cliché habituel de la région, notre petit groupe d'aventuriers. Au lieu de se diriger vers un endroit civilisé, tous les quatre se disputaient sur un point plus au moins important.

J'en ai marre de marcher, s'exclama Mathors. C'est pas vous qui transportez plus de 75 kilogrammes de matériel sur votre dos.  
-Tu sais très bien que nous emportons que l'essentiel., lui répondit Lym-Dull.  
-Vraiment? Et à quoi ça va servir d'avoir un laboratoire d'alchimiste durant notre voyage? Si ce n'est nous ralentir parce que je dois faire attention pour rien casser?  
-Si jamais on découvre des choses dont on ne sait la nature.  
-Bha, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de vos sorts. De toute façon, JE n'avance pas plus loin. J'en ai décidé ainsi.  
-Cesse de faire l'enfant Mathors, Rétorqua Binhord un poil sec. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas user de la magie aussi souvent qu'on le veut. Tu ne l'as jamais testé, mais je te jure que ça nous épuise à la fin de la journée.  
-Peu importe ce que tu vas dire, ON va camper ici pour la nuit.  
-Tu sais, grand balourd, que le village Kokiri n'est plus très loin, lança Link.  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'en tire de cette information? JE n'avance pas plus loin pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous prend un dessin?  
-Bon, très bien., lança Binhord vaincu par les paroles de son frère.

Sur ces mots, le barbare déposa son sac le plus délicatement possible, malgré l'envie de tout lancer au bout de ses bras pour s'en débarrasser. Link riait dans sa tête. Ce que ça pouvait être amusant de voir un être si grand et fort agir comme un enfant. Il tenta de garder son calme pour ne pas éclater de rire, et réussi sa manœuvre. Cette fois-ci, il aida son nouveau grand compagnon à installer le campement tandis que les deux autres vieillards discutaient d'hypothèses sur diverses questions.

Une chose avait attiré son attention. Les deux lanceurs de sort avaient mentionné la possibilité de rouvrir le portail de l'extérieur, de leur propre monde assez facilement. Ils racontaient que d'autres membres de leur organisation étaient restés de l'autre côté et que certains d'entre eux ne pourraient bien causer du trouble. Link dût arrêter d'écouter la conversation puisque Mathors le renversa en tirant trop fort sur la toile de la tente. Celui-ci se mit à rire attendait que son aidant se relève pour continuer le travail.

La tente fût bientôt montée, et malgré le manque de lumière, tout était en ordre. Durant ce temps, Lym-Dull avait allumé un feu avec quelques brindilles et un sort pour faire des étincelles. Rien d'extraordinaire. En attendant le sommeil, les deux vieux lisaient des livres, le grand barbare prenait un bout de bois et le taillait, et Link observait le tout. Dans un moment, il allait s'écrouler de fatigue lui aussi. Son premier combat l'avait un peu fatigué, malgré le petit intervalle de temps que cela avait duré. Il décida donc de prendre congé et d'entrer dans la tente pour y passer la nuit. Lorsque le petit entra dans la tente, Binhord se rapprocha de Lym-Dull.

Il a du potentiel le petit, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Peut-être, mais il sait à peine se battre.  
-C'est normal, selon ses dires, il a toujours vécu avec des enfants dans la forêt.  
-Oui, mais il va falloir penser à l'entraîner si tu ne veux pas le voir périr au combat.  
-On pourrait demander à Mathors de le faire.  
-Tu es tombé sur la tête? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas la patience pour ça. En plus, (dit-il en se rapprochant et en chuchotant) il est fort au combat seulement à cause de sa force.  
-Que dis-tu là, (toujours en chuchotant)? Il s'est entraîné dans sa jeunesse. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne laissera aucun répit au jeune homme.  
-Je crois que Naraldor serait bien mieux pour lui dans ce cas.  
-Hum… Je crois que tu as raison. Nous essayerons d'aller le chercher.

Sur ces mots il se turent tous les deux et allèrent se coucher, laissant Mathors dehors pour monter la garde durant la première partie de la nuit. Il put constater que des nuages traversaient le ciel quand il remarqua que la lune semblait se cacher selon les instants. Il se mit, beaucoup plus par habitude que d'autre chose à chantonner un air, sûrement de son pays. Lorsqu'il termina de chanter, de petites larmes coulaient le long de ses grosses joues dénuées de couleur. Si l'on pouvait lire dans ses pensés, nous aurions sûrement compris que cette chanson était bien plus qu'une simple mélodie de son folklore. Remarquant les larmes qui glissaient sur sa peau, il se ressaisit et essaya tout de suite les preuves de ses sentiments. Le reste de sa ronde, il continua à alimenter le feu et à passer le temps avec sa dague et un bout de bois.

Ce fût Lym-Dull qui prit la relève pour le restant de la soirée. Bien que Mathors n'aie pas vraiment sommeil, il partit vers la tente qu'il avait montée avec le nabot, comme il le dit si bien. Le nécromancien adorait ces moments là : l'obscurité qui l'entourait, le silence parfait d'une pureté inégalée dans la journée. Ceci lui permettait de penser à ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : Cyrion et Osprey, son fils adoptif et sa tendre femme. Bien qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec son confrère de magie, il espérait un jour pouvoir revenir à Padhivers retrouver sa femme et découler des jours heureux pour le restant de sa vie. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la tente et se mit à rire intérieurement. Il avait remarqué la fierté de Link lorsqu'il avait eu la victoire sur son tout premier adversaire. Cela lui faisait remémorer les premiers combats qu'il a entrepris. Avec le temps, il s'était endurcit et assagie, mais ces souvenirs sont tout de même restés. Après être sorti de sa rêverie, ce qui lui a pris une bonne heure, il se leva et parti contempler les environs où la clarté du feu pouvait donner cet exercice. Il regardait les arbres et les petites buttes de roche. Rien de bien extraordinaire à première vue, mais quand on sait que très peu de gens de son pays ont put venir voir CES roches et arbres, il y avait de quoi être fier.

Pour finir la soirée, l'homme vêtu de noir se ramena au feu et étudia son grimoire, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis fort longtemps. Il venait de finir son étude que le soleil se levait. La vie allait reprendre son cours, comme elle le fait à tous les jours. Pour un esprit simple, cela était normal et on ne se posait pas d'autres questions. Mais pour un esprit qui étudie la vie et la mort, ce phénomène dévoilait toute sa splendeur et sa perfection. Personne au monde ne pouvait rivaliser contre la nature. Il le savait depuis les débuts de son apprentissage de la nécromancie. Cela ne faisait que lui faire admirer tant de beauté.

Encore une fois, il sortit de sa rêverie et partie réveiller la troupe. Lorsqu'il arrive à la toile de la tente, il entendit des bruits. Il en déduisit que Binhord était déjà réveillé mais qu'il n'était pas sorti. Lorsqu'il glissa sa tête dans la fente, il pût constater que son hypothèse était vraie. Il vit Binhord en train d'observer le jeune adulte aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci remarqua son collègue et sorti le rejoindre, laissant les deux guerriers seuls dans la tente. En arrivant dehors, Lym-Dull ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Je vois que tu regrettes encore de na pas être resté avec Laramiss?  
-Oui, répondit Binhord. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un enfant, mais la vie en a décidé autrement.  
-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire la même chose que moi?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, il n'a pas de parents.  
-Et alors, il a toujours vécu comme ça. Ne soit pas ridicule, nous avons mieux à faire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que l'amour et la vie dans ce monde? Tu sais autant que moi la réponse.  
-Bon, et bien je te laisse faire tes choix dans ce cas. Mais, à mon avis, ne t'attache pas trop à cet orphelin. Qui sait ce que le destin nous réserve, à nous et à lui.  
-Je sais que tu as raison, mais mon cœur me dit autre chose. Tu sais que j'aime Laramiss. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de partir à l'aventure.  
-Où veux-tu en venir? Je ne saisi pas bien ta pensée l'ami.  
-Et bien, j'ai probablement commis une erreur en la quittant. Qui sait si le destin ne m'a pas offert une seconde chance en m'envoyant à un endroit où je pourrais m'occuper d'un enfant comme si c'était mon fils.  
-Hé, ho! Calme-toi! Ce n'est plus un enfant.  
-Pour toi qui es humain, ce n'est plus un enfant, mais pour nous les elfes, l'âge adulte commence à la fin de notre premier siècle d'existence.

Lym-Dull, ne sachant plus quoi répondre se tût et alla réveiller les autres. Une légère atmosphère l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise. Il se dit cependant que ce n'était sûrement que temporaire, que Binhord reprendrait sur lui-même d'ici peu. Lorsque tout le monde fut debout, on servit les rations du matin et on commença à remballer l'équipement. Cette fois-ci, Link pris part au travail, ce qui plût à notre grand barbare. En moins de quinze minutes, tout était prêt et le groupe se dirigea encore une fois vers la forêt qu'il allait atteindre dès l'instant où le soleil serait à son point le plus haut, soit vers midi, l'heure du prochain repas.


	6. Le village

**Chapitre sixième : Le village Kokiri**

Sortant de l'ombre qu'avait occasionné un nuage passager, le soleil peut maintenant s'étendre sur toute la contrée pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de sa lumière et sa chaleur. La seule chose qui accompagna l'astre diurne cette matinée là fût une brise légère provenant de la montagne de la mort. Ce petit courant d'air assez constant contribuait à faire augmenter la température de la région de quelques degrés. C'est sous ces conditions que notre groupe d'aventuriers avançait vers le territoire Kokiri. Déjà vers dix heures le groupe pouvait distinguer la bordure naturelle qu'offrait la lisière d'arbre de la forêt, qui était à environ près d'une demi-heure de marche. Seul Link dans le groupe fût réjouit de cette approche; les autres membres ne semblaient pas être affecté. Peu importe, ils allaient tous arriver dans très peu de temps.

Lorsque la troupe fût arrivée à proximité de la forêt, ce fût Link qui prit en charge la tête du groupe pour les diriger le plus directement possible dans le village des éternels enfants. Une chose surprit Mathors; le changement de comportement assez radical du petit blond. En effet, celui-ci avait cessé de courir partout et de fouiner. Au lieu de cela, il scrutait les buissons et les plus hautes branches de arbres comme le ferait le meilleur des rôdeurs. En bref, rien de cela ne choquait le grand barbare, bien au contraire. Il semblait même l'apprécier davantage. Alors que celui-ci était dans ses pensées, il se fît bousculer sur le côté. Le puissant guerrier se retrouva donc à faire une roulade sur le sol pour éviter une entorse.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
-Espèce d'idiot! Tu as failli te faire mordre par un baba, répliqua Link sur le même ton.  
-Un quoi?  
-Une plante plus que carnivore. Elle dévore tout ce qui leur passe à porté de leur tige. Arrête de faire ton malin et regarde où tu marches.  
-Hahaha! Tu te fais faire la morale par un plus jeune que toi maintenant, mon frère, ricana Binhord.  
-Ça va, ça va! Allez, on peut continuer. Je n'ai rien en passant. Merci de vous souciez de moi.

Le groupe reprit donc son chemin après les quelques moqueries des deux lanceurs de sort. Dès que Link aperçu le pont de bois menant à l'entrée du village, l'on pût entendre au loin des rires d'enfants. Le guide leur fît donc savoir que la destination venait d'être atteinte, de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre creux géant. Avant d'aller à leur rencontre, il tenait également à ce que Mathors garde patience envers ses amis d'enfance, ne sachant pas comment les villageois réagiraient en voyant des étrangers. Il leur expliqua que la voie menant au village était camouflée par des illusions, et que seuls les Kokiri pouvaient les percer. C'est pour cette raison que rare étaient les visiteurs, très rare. Après ces informations dévoilées, Link reprit la tête du groupe et s'engouffra dans l'immense porte que faisait le tronc d'arbre.

À peine Mathors montra le bout de son nez de l'autre côté que plein de petites silhouettes vêtues de vert se rua à la rencontre de la troupe. Les VSD étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise devant un tel accueil, et surtout vu le nombre d'enfant que constituait le village. Malgré cette distraction, le groupe pût quand même analyser un peu la géographie locale. Plusieurs arbres prenaient place dans cette clairière. Ces grands végétaux étaient creusés en leur centre pour faire office d'habitation. À la gauche du groupe, l'on pouvait constater un plateau se trouvant en hauteur. Seul des vignes à l'état sauvage permettaient l'accès à cet endroit. De ce plateau découlait une superbe chute d'eau se déversait dans un petit bassin hydrographique ne prenant pas plus de place qu'un marché de petite ville. À leur droite, sur un petit relevé de terre se trouvait un grand nombre de clôtures et de panneaux. Et droit devant eux, d'où venait le dernier des enfants de la forêt, se trouvait un couloir naturel formé par l'absence d'arbre, le passage d'avait pratiqué Link lorsqu'il devait rendre visite au grand et vénérable arbre Mojo. Ce fût le dernier des hôtes qui ouvra la conversation d'une voix plus que troublante.

Tu es déjà revenu, le sans fée? En plus, tu emmènes des étrangers! Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?  
-Lui c'est Mido., répondit Link en détournant son regard de son rival. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous souvenir de lui. Il est toujours en train de râler. (Puis en regardant Mido) Si tu veux savoir, je viens voir l'arbre Mojo avec ces hommes.  
-Ha oui? Tu crois ça? Pour cela, il va falloir me convaincre.  
-Et ça, ça te convainc, dit Mathors en levant la peste d'une seule main. Tu vas nous laisser passer gentiment ou bien il va falloir que je me fâche?  
-Sale brute! Lâche moi tout de suite! L'arbre Mojo ne tolèrera pas un tel comportement dans le village.  
-Allons Mathors, dépose le, tu vas nous causer du tord., demanda Binhord d'un ton rassurant pour les Kokiri qui étaient plus qu'impressionnés par la force du barbare. En effet, nous venons voir votre esprit gardien pour qu'il puisse répondre à certaine de nos questions.  
-Héhéhé, je vois que tu t'es encore mis dans de sals draps Mido., interrompit une voix venue du plateau à gauche de la scène.  
-Saria!

Toute la foule se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une petite Kokiri se trouvait au-dessus des vignes, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Elle avait les cheveux d'un vert que seuls les émeraudes auraient pu valoir en richesse de teinte. Une petite barrette soutenait sa masse capillaire dans une coiffure très simple. Elle portait comme tous ses compagnons une tunique verte, symbole de l'appartenance à la tribu des Kokiri, tout comme Link d'ailleurs. À sa ceinture pendait un petit instrument de musique de forme ovale, un ocarina. Celui-ci reflétait les rayons du soleil tellement il était parfait dans sa forme, lisse comme une perle venant du fond des mers. Elle regardait l'attroupement de personnes avec un sourire si sincère que même le plus vil des esprits aurait succombé à son charme. De ses yeux, malgré la distance qui la séparait des ses amis, découlait une bienveillance hors de l'ordinaire. En résumé, les trois adultes ne pouvaient que vouloir du bien à un tel visage. Loin de leur esprit l'idée de faire du mal à une créature ayant pu appartenir au rang des anges et autres entités célestes. Voyant que personne ne veule casser le silence qui régnait déjà depuis quelques minutes, elle reprit parole avec ces mots dits d'une douceur pratiquement comparable à la brise qui soufflait en ce moment.

Et bien vous en faites une tête. C'est comme si j'étais une revenante.  
-Aie! Grosse brute, tu aurais pût faire attention. C'est que tu étais censé revenir que dans deux jours., lança Mido dès qu'il atteignit le sol.  
-Vous êtes contents de me voir au moins?  
-Si si, bien sûr!  
-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, dit le magicien de glace, mais qui êtes-vous?  
-Suis-je bête, répondit Link. C'est Saria, la plus sage d'entre nous. Quand nous avons un problème, c'est elle qu'on allait voir s'il nous était impossible de rencontrer l'arbre Mojo à cause d'un certain chef.  
-C'est bon, ça va, n'en rajoute pas., se défendit Mido. Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue si tôt?  
-Arrête donc poser des questions Mido., repris Saria. Au lieu de cela, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les étrangers voir le gardien? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont ici pour une bonne raison  
-Oui, laisse nous passer. Nous ne t'avons rien fait alors arrête d'être si méprisable, du moins pour cette fois., dit Link tout de suite après le soutient de son amie.  
-Allez jeune homme, nous ne resterons pas longtemps, juste le temps d'une conversation et d'un repas., continua l'elfe magicien.  
-Ouais, j'ai faim alors vaut mieux pour toi de nous laisser manger pour qu'on puisse partir plus vite., fût la réplique de Mathors.  
-Alors? Tu nous donnes l'hospitalité pour l'après-midi, demanda Link en toute bonne foi.

Sous le regard du village et surtout de Saria, Mido fini par répondre par l'affirmative et reparti prendre son poste. Après que le chef du village ait quitté les lieux, Saria commençait sa descente pour rejoindre ses amis et les étrangers. Elle emmena Link et les VSD à la maison que Link résidait depuis sa tendre enfance pour ainsi leur éviter une série de questions sur le monde extérieur et sur autre chose. Elle leur dit que cet endroit serait le meilleur pour prendre un bon repas en tranquillité et qu'elle reviendrait les voir quand ils auront fini de manger. Aucun des quatre garçons n'a pu dire le moindre mot que la petite fille des forêts s'en retournait d'où elle était venue. En voyant cela, Binhord ne pût s'empêcher de dire ces quelques mots.

Et bien, tu as des amis bizarre toi. Pas étonnant que tu avais envie de partir de la forêt.  
-Bienvenu chez moi., répondit Link un peu gêné par la situation.

Les membres des VSD commencèrent donc à sortir tout l'attirail pour préparer la cuisine tandis que Link cherchait au travers de son fouillis, car l'endroit était quelque peu en désordre, des ustensiles et des plats pour faciliter le repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, une bonne salade était fin prête pour remplir le ventre de nos affamés qui ne perdirent pas grand temps pour commencer à manger.


	7. L'arbre Mojo

Chapitre septième : L'arbre Mojo 

Après avoir comblé le vide que faisait la faim dans leur estomac, le groupe commença tout de suite à ramasser tout leur attirail et ainsi faire la vaisselle. Après ces petits travaux effectués, ils attendirent que la dites Saria revienne les chercher comme convenu. Cela prit un certain laps de temps avant qu'elle pointe son doux visage dans le cadre de la porte. Elle était toujours vêtue de la même façon et portait évident son sourire adorable. Elle regarda l'unique pièce qu'était la maison de Link. Tout ce beau monde était un peu tassé dans cet endroit clos. Elle rit un peu de la situation et entama la conversation de son naturel enjoué. -Bon, je vois que vous avez terminé. Je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Tu vas nous accompagner Saria., demanda Link un peu surpris.

Oui, c'est le grand arbre Mojo qui me l'a dit quand je suis aller faire la cérémonie annuelle dans la forêt.

Quelle cérémonie, gente demoiselle, questionna Binhord d'un ton intrigant.

Vous n'êtes pas au courant, c'est vrai. Je vais donc vous raconter. Chaque année, un des Kokiri doit aller dans la forêt et entamer une série de prières et emporter quelques offrandes, des légumes en l'occurrence. Le but de cet exercice est de remercier la nature ainsi que les déesses de leur bienveillance et de leur générosité à notre égard, ainsi que de la protection que notre gardien nous fait bénéficier. Tout ceci doit durer en théorie quatre jours, mais on m'avait confié la tâche de vous emmener voir l'esprit de la forêt si Link revenait avec vous. Voilà ce qu'il en est, on peut y aller ou vous avez d'autres questions?

Le groupe répondit par la négative et se leva pour suivre Saria. Tous entamèrent la descente de la petite échelle en bois sauf Mathors qui décida tout bonnement de sauter en bas. Sa motivation était probablement d'épater les villageois ainsi que le novice qui les avait guidés ici. Voilà comment un barbare pense! Mais il faut avouer que ses attentes furent comblées car en effet les quelques témoins étaient impressionnés par cette prouesse. Les deux autres VSD, quant à eux, se contentèrent de hocher la tête de gauche à droite, signe d'un désespoir vis-à-vis la tenue de leur ami en public. Saria, qui n'avait rien vu continua sa route vers l'endroit où l'arbre sacré avait enfoui ses racines. Mido les laissa passer sans trop de problème, et même celui-ci ne regarda que le sol pour empêcher aux passants de voir son visage. Le groupe traversa le couloir sinueux et arriva enfin dans la clairière de l'entité quasiment divine. Les trois VSD furent impressionnés par la taille de l'arbre qui se tenait devant eux. Même les arbres elfiques n'atteignaient pas une telle taille. Les premières branches commençaient à pousser à plus de 50 mètres dans les airs. Une forme de visage était visible, résultat de quelques soulèvements de l'écorce à certains endroits. Après la contemplation, la troupe suivie les instructions de Saria qui leur dit de s'asseoir dans un arc de cercle par terre, et quand cela fût fait, elle se retourna vers l'arbre Mojo.

Voilà, je les ai emmenés à vous, vénérable. Voulez-vous que je parte maintenant mon devoir effectué?

Non, reste mon enfant. Tu as ta place ici. Je vois que Link a réussi à vous trouver étrangers. Je crois que vous êtes venus pour en savoir plus sur la prophétie.

En effet., dit Binhord. Le petit nous en a parlé mais ne semblait guère être au courant du contenu de cette histoire. Nous avons cru bon de venir vous voir afin d'en savoir davantage.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je ne passerai donc pas par quatre chemins et je vais vous la conter avec plus de détail. Vous avez d'autres questions avant de commencer?

Non, aucune.

Alors écoutez bien. La terre d'Hyrule a été conçue par les déesses mères : Din, Farore et Nayru. Étant créatrice de ce monde, elles ont pris soin de nous donner des écrits nous mettant en garde contre d'éventuelle intrusion de créatures malfaisantes. En effet, elles ont passé un accord avec le grand seigneur Ao (le dieu des dieux des Royaumes oubliés, soit du monde des VSD) d'installer un portail reliant les deux mondes. Et, après avoir fait ce portail, Nayru a eu une vision du futur. Cette vision était que dès que des étrangers pénètreraient dans le portail pour arriver sur Hyrule, un être maléfique les suivraient quelques jours après et viendrait réveiller le mal qui sommeille ici dans notre terre de paix. Voilà que vous avez accompli la première partie de la prophétie et qu'un mal de votre monde viendra bientôt ici et réveiller un puissant sorcier d'ici et mettrait le monde à feu et à sang pour assouvir leur soif de puissance.

C'est une histoire fort intéressante, mais nous dans ça, que faisons-nous?

J'en venais, patience. C'est là justement que vous entrez en jeu. Tout comme notre vil sorcier qui vient de se réveiller se trouve à nos côtés un jeune homme dont son âme de héros de la destiné va se réveiller, toi Link.

Moi, dit-il d'une voix vraiment surprise.

Oui. Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais vivre éternellement ici car tu dois sauver nos deux mondes, car lorsque les sorciers en auront fini avec Hyrule, ils iront semer le chaos dans le monde de tes nouveaux compagnons. Bon, je continu. Votre rôle à vous, membre des VSD est de soutenir le héros de la destiné. Il doit impérativement retirer l'épée de légende de son socle, Excalibure, afin de combattre le mal qui va bientôt sortir. Vous devrez l'accompagner dans sa quête et faire en sorte qui ne lui arrive rien. La dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que vous devrez rencontrer la princesse du royaume qui se prénomme Zelda. Elle pourra vous en dire un peu plus long que moi sur le sujet car c'est ici que mon savoir se termine.

Pourquoi n'en savez-vous pas plus? N'êtes-vous pas le fruit des déesses et ne devriez-vous pas connaître tout sur ces terres, demanda Binhord.

J'imagine que les déesses ont fait exprès, voulant ainsi éviter que les seigneurs du mal ne connaissent toute l'histoire. Elles auraient ainsi séparé le savoir entre différentes lignées d'habitant de ce monde. Allez, vous devez partir maintenant. Profitez du fait que le sorcier de votre monde ne soit pas encore sur Hyrule pour vous avancer dans cette quête.

Bon, on doit y aller à présent., dit Binhord. Ne perdons pas notre temps. Et merci à vous vénérable gardien de la forêt.

Le groupe s'en alla donc sans aucune question, laissant l'énorme arbre derrière eux ainsi que la petite Saria qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Quand Link se retourna, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas dit un mot à son amie d'enfance, vît la petite fille aux cheveux verts un genou à terre, les bras appuyés dessus et la tête basse, cachant ainsi son visage. Link lui envoya un « au revoir » avant de partir. Lorsque Saria leva la tête, il était déjà parti et se leva en se retournant vers l'esprit gardien. Celui-ci la réconforta en lui disant qu'ils devraient tous revenir tôt ou tard, devinant ce qui tracassait la jeune. Non pas qu'elle était amoureuse, mais a toujours élevé Link à un rang plus élevé, plus important que les autres, sachant peut-être ce que le destin lui avait réservé avant même que les choses ne commencent.

Le groupe traversa donc le village pour s'engager dans l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui servait d'entrée. La conversation avait durée quelques dizaines de minutes et le groupe pouvait s'avancer vers le château et camper une nouvelle fois dans la plaine pour atteindre le château le lendemain ou bien le surlendemain.

Au même instant, un peu plus loin vers le lac, l'on pouvait entendre un bruit de tonnerre partir d'une certaine île avec deux grosses colonnes…


	8. L'arrivée du sorcier

Chapitre huitième : L'arrivé du sorcier 

Alors que l'après-midi était bien commencée, le soleil caché par de nombreux nuages, signes avant-coureurs d'une averse, le portail s'était ouvert au même endroit que les VSD étaient arrivés. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, seul un homme en sorti vêtu d'un accoutrement bizarre. En effet, il portait une sorte de mélange entre une toge, tout comme le mage de glace et le nécromancien, et des vêtements de cuir servant à la fois pour l'apparence du vêtement ainsi que pour une légère protection pour son porteur. Le tout était de couleur d'un rouge sombre avec les bordures des manches d'une teinte violette. Dans la main de cet illustre inconnu se trouvait un bâton orné d'une pierre précieuse à l'une de ses extrémités, celle pointant vers le ciel. Des filaments de couleurs noires et brunes tournaient en spirale sur cet objet qui semblait dégagé une forte aura magique. La preuve de ce phénomène était que des corbeaux s'approchaient en masse vers le lieu où le bâton se trouvait, alors que les autres oiseaux semblaient éviter de survoler l'endroit.

L'homme scruta les environs afin de remarquer si des gens l'avaient vu. Quelle chance pour lui, personne n'était venu pêcher aujourd'hui, ni faire un pique-nique. Sûrement que les habitants avaient prévu une averse dans la journée et se seraient abstenus de sortir du village, sauf pour le travail bien sûr. Il fît alors un sourire légèrement machiavélique et se pencha pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Il pût alors voir ses cheveux tombant et dépassant ses épaules de quelques centimètres de couleur bronze et parsemés de mèches charbons. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers son œil gauche. Celui-ci semblait changer de nuance comme s'il contenait une sorte de nuage de gaz avec plusieurs couleurs. Ensuite, dans son ensemble, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur tout son visage : son autre œil était brun, la peau plutôt pâle et une légère barbe de quelques centimètres cherchait à rejoindre le sol à partir de son menton. Sur ses joues se voyaient quelques tâches de la grosseur d'une tête d'épingle, sûrement des tâches de naissance.

Il caressa ensuite son visage pour se lever de tout son corps, fixant le ciel qui s'était encore plus assombri. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelque seconde avant de lever les bras en l'air tout en jetant un rire moqueur à peine audible sur les rives du lac Hylia. Après cet instant, il concentra sa pensée sur sa tâche qu'il avait à accomplir ici : retrouver le seigneur du mal de cette terre afin de le réveiller et ainsi parvenir à ses fins qui restent secrètes pour le moment. Mais avant tout, il devait quitter la petite île qui l'avait accueillit et ne voulait pas nager, par crainte de mouiller son bel habit. Il fixa alors l'arbre mort qui dressait encore fièrement su l'autre île. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et commença à incanter un sort. Après la série de mots n'ayant aucun sens pour le commun des mortels, la foudre vint frapper l'amas végétal et celui-ci se sépara en deux sur le coup. La décharge fût tellement forte qu'une ligne s'était tracée sur le sol, faisant mine d'une cicatrice à l'île. L'une des moitiés de l'arbre, celle faisant face au sorcier, tomba lourdement en direction du lanceur de sort et créa de cette façon un pont improvisé. Ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier la solidité du tronc, l'homme grimpa dessus et travers ainsi l'eau l'empêchant d'atteindre un autre sol sans se mouiller.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre rive, il pût voir que l'autre moitié de l'arbre se trouvait à présent dans l'eau, étendu de tout son long et dépassant du niveau du lac comme une barque sur la rive. Après cette constatation une chose étrange attira son attention : une voie se trouvait à l'endroit où le tronc d'arbre prenait racine. Après une courte estimation, il pût déduire que ce passage était assez large pour son corps, qui soit dit en passant était assez bien proportionné malgré une difformité au niveau du haut du dos. Après avoir activé son bâton qui laissa une vive lumière s'échapper, il entrepris d'explorer ce nouvel endroit, ne sachant aucune ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Le couloir qui était creusé à même la terre tournait vers la droite et était maintenant recouvert de brique grise, signe évident qu'une civilisation était venue installé ce matériel. Continuant son exploration, il arriva dans une petite salle de forme pentagonale. En son centre se trouvait un petit autel de marbre en forme d'étoile à cinq têtes. Sur cet autel reposait un objet ensevelit sous une grande quantité de poussière. S'en approchant à grand pas, il déduisit que cet objet était un ancien tome. Il entreprit de le saisir et, au même instant, un petit tremblement pris naissance. Reculant ainsi avec sa nouvelle possession, il dût cacher son visage avec son bras libre pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière vive d'une couleur rouge. Elle sortait de sous l'autel. Quand il pût de nouveau voir normalement, il pût remarquer qu'une étoile, également à cinq têtes, apparaissait sur le sol. La dites lumière rouge était en fait originaire de cette étoile, en fait des lignes qui la représentait. Avec une plus grande attention sur ce dessin, notre illustre inconnu pût alors constater que ce n'était nul autre qu'un ancien pentagramme, signe représentant les forces démoniaques. Il pût alors sortir de cet endroit maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Étrange non?

Il décida de sortir vers la lumière pour ouvrir sa nouvelle acquisition. Après avoir souffler dessus pour faire évacuer l'accumulation de poussière, résultat de plusieurs années d'enfermement, il scruta la couverture. Le même pentagramme était dessiné et avait des inscriptions en dessous. Du premier coup d'œil, il était incapable de les identifier car elles n'étaient pas écrites en langue commune à son pays d'origine. Mais après quelques secondes, son esprit s'illumina et il compris que c'était une évidence : les inscriptions étaient écrites dans le langage démoniaque. Il ré analysa la couverture et commença donc à lire :

_LE MAL D'HYRULE_

Il compris donc que le royaume dans lequel il venait d'aboutir se nommait Hyrule. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais le livre le renseignerait sûrement. Il entama donc une lecture rapide après avoir jeter un regard vers les nuages au-dessus de sa tête et après avoir agiter son bâton, ce qui a eu comme résultat de faire dissoudre les nuages peu à peu. Dans les premières pages, il pût lire comment les trois déesses avaient créer la terre d'Hyrule ainsi que quelques prédictions sur la façon dont le royaume serait administré. Ce fût dans la deuxième partie du tome qu'il commençait à vraiment trouver des choses intéressantes : son arrivé à lui. En effet, un passage parlait d'un allié des ténèbres qui viendrait semer l'obscurité dans le monde d'Hyrule par un portail. Quand il continua sa lecture passionnante, qui le flattait un peu, il pût alors savoir où il devrait faire ses recherches. Le livre parlait d'un seigneur dans la vallée Gerudo qui serait voué au mal depuis sa naissance. Cependant, à cause de l'influence de sa tuteure, il avait renié le pouvoir que les enfers lui avaient procuré.

Il referma alors le livre et se dirigea donc vers la seule bâtisse qui se trouvait sur les rives du lac. Il en avait assez lu pour l'instant et avait décidé de ne plus perdre d'instant avant de retrouver son nouvel allié. En avançant sur le pont suspendu au-dessus du lac, il regarda les nombreux corbeaux qui volaient autour de lui. Comme s'il leur parlait, il dit quelques mots dans une langue grave, la langue des abysses. Après sa phrase terminée, les corbeaux s'en allèrent dans les airs dans toutes les directions, laissant le sorcier seul, marchant toujours sur le pont. Le ciel était maintenant devenu sombre à cause de l'heure tardive et un vent douteux s'était levé, venant du fleuve de la vallée Gerudo.

Cela n'empêcha pas le sorcier d'atteindre la maison du scientifique. Lorsqu'il arriva en avant de la porte de bois, il tendit sa main qui lui tenait le bâton et ouvrit celle-ci sans trop de problème. Mais, pas pure intimidation, il la fît claqué violemment avec l'influence de son objet magique en faisant un geste brusque de son bras. L'homme du laboratoire se retourna vers l'entré de sa demeure et vît l'infâme homme vêtu de rouge. Par simple politesse, le vieil homme accueillit tout de même l'étranger.

Bonsoir à vous, étranger. Était-ce nécessaire d'ouvrir la porte de cette façon si violente?

Est-ce que tu veux vraiment entendre ma réponse, vieil homme? Je ne crois pas alors cesse de m'offenser si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Bon, très bien. (Visiblement, le scientifique se résigna à ne pas l'embêter) Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Tu vas m'indiquer l'endroit où se trouve la vallée Gerudo, et plus vite que ça.

En disant ces mots, le sorcier avait pointé la précieuse gemme vers son hôte qui s'illumina aussitôt. Après un certain temps, il dût se résigner à le rabaisser avec un air colérique et sarcastique. Il repris la conversation.

Alors comme ça tu es un esprit fort, hein? Tu as résisté à mes pouvoirs, signe que tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air. Bon, tu vas tout de même me permettre d'aller où je veux.

Je ne veux pas vous envoyer au suicide tout de même, alors je refuse.

QUOI! Tu oses te mettre devant moi, Léomund?

Je crois bien qu'oui, alors voudriez-vous bien sortir de mon humble demeure?

HO, mais oui je vais sortir de ce trou à rats, mais pas avant te faire subir quelques tortures.

C'est ainsi que Léomund, c'est ainsi que ce nommait le sorcier, envoya un puissant coup de son bâton vers l'autre occupant des lieux, ce qui le fît tomber dans l'inconscience après quelques instants d'agonies intenses. Tandis que le vieillard était dans son coma, le sorcier à la toge rouge esquissa un sourire malveillant et commença à fouiller les lieux. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne mette la main sur une carte du royaume. Satisfait de cette découverte, il ressortit de la maison et attendit un instant. Quelques corbeaux arrivèrent du sud du lac pour se percher sur le panneau près de la porte. Le lanceur de sort leur dit quelques mots qui, en résumé signifiaient : surveillez cet endroit de près et tâcher à ce que ce vieux fou ne m'importune plus. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers la plaine, remplit de mauvaise intention et sa nouvelle destination en tête, la vallée.


	9. Retour en arrière

**Chapitre neuvième : Retour en arrière**

-Dit, vous avez entendu ce bruit? Je crois que ça venait du lac.  
-Hum, je crois que tu as raison Lym-Dull. Cela n'est pas bon signe pour nous.  
-Vous êtes en train de dire que ce serait le sorcier de votre monde Binhord?  
-Hélas, je crois que c'est bel et bien ça. Il nous faut donc presser le pas pour aller au château. C'est bien au nord qu'il se trouve, Link?  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. C'est la deuxième fois que je sors de la forêt, alors moi et la géographie, ça fait deux.  
-Bon, très bien. De mémoire, il me semble que c'était au nord alors continuons dans cette direction.

Tous acquiescèrent la proposition de Binhord et se dirigèrent donc vers la dites destination. Le groupe espère sincèrement que c'est la bonne direction car, durant leur phase de questionnement, un deuxième coup de tonnerre retentissait dans la plaine. Lorsque ceux-ci décidèrent de regarder le ciel, ils purent remarquer que d'étranges nuages sombres semblaient vouloir envahir la terre de par les cieux. Ces amas de vapeurs d'eau noircis venaient pour la plupart de la vallée Gerudo, où reposait l'immense fleuve Gerudo avec ses incroyables chutes d'eau. En bref, cela n'envisageait rien de bon puisque les nuages se rencontraient tous vers le lac Hylia. À cette observation, les soupçons sur l'arrivé du sorcier était maintenant confirmer par cet étrange phénomène atmosphérique frôlant le paranormal.

Par chance pour le groupe, aucune averse s'était déversé sur leur tête durant la journée, malgré la menace constante des amas gazeux. Pour tout dire, juste avant que le soleil ne se couche, soit quelque six heures après le départ de la forêt, les nuages avaient commencé à se disperser pour laisser une dernière chance aux rayons solaires d'effleurer une dernière fois le gazon verdoyant de l'immense étendu déserte qu'était la plaine d'Hyrule. Ainsi, après avoir atteint le sommet d'une petite colline de la plaine et avec l'aide des dernières lueurs de l'astre diurne, le groupe pût apercevoir avec joie que le château se trouvait bien devant eux, mais qu'ils ne pourraient l'atteindre avant la veille. De toute façon, l'arbre Mojo n'avait pas précisé la journée à laquelle le groupe devait atteindre la cité fortifiée.

Regardant une dernière fois le ciel alors que c'était possible, la troupe décida d'installer leur campement pour la nuit. Le tout fût installé avec une vitesse plus que satisfaisante puisque notre jeune adulte avait acquis une certaine expérience en la matière. Les deux lanceurs de sort étaient satisfaits de cela, voyant que le petit apprenait vite à s'adapter au groupe. Après avoir discuté brièvement de la fameuse prophétie, Mathors s'en alla dans la tente espérant trouver le repos, bien mérité selon lui. Lym-Dull, voyant l'elfe robuste partir dans leur nid douillet s'empressa de le rejoindre, laissant Binhord et Link seul dehors après quelques politesses. C'est ainsi que Binhord se retourna vers Link pour combler le vide qui s'était maintenant installé.

-Tu ne vas pas te reposer, jeune hylien? Il est pourtant tard et tu dois être fatigué de ta journée.  
-Non, je me sens en pleine forme. Et, de plus, j'ai quelques questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis quelques temps.  
-Des questions? Quel genre de questions, demanda Binhord avec curiosité. Puis-je t'aider à y répondre?  
-Et bien justement, je crois qu'oui. Tout d'abord, je me demandais pourquoi vous qui êtes sages, pourquoi ne semblez-vous pas plus concerné par la situation présente?  
-Tu crois que je ne me préoccupe pas de l'avenir de ton monde, répondit-il, perplexe.  
-Je me pose cette question depuis la bataille confrontant les moblins et les gardes royaux. Lorsque vous avez entendu les sons de la bataille, vous ne vouliez même pas vous impliquer.  
-Ha! Je vois. Écoute-moi bien petit. Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas foncer tête baissée dans des événements qui te dépassent. À certains moments, tu crois faire quelque chose de bien alors que c'est le mal que tu sers en réalité. Je peux comprendre que tu ne saisisses pas bien mon explication mais ça va venir avec le temps. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.  
-Je veux bien croire mais vous ne vouliez même pas aller voir.  
-Non! C'était mes autres collègues. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller voir cela quand même. Écoute bien. Je vais te révéler quelque chose. En plus de chercher partout dans notre monde pour avoir de nouvelles connaissances, les VSD ont un autre objectif : celui de maintenir l'équilibre dans le monde entre la loi et le chaos, le bien et le mal.  
-Pourquoi maintenir à tout prix un équilibre de ce genre, répliqua Link croyant avoir résolu un problème philosophique. Le mal et le chaos n'offrent rien de bon.  
-Tu crois cela? Sans le mal, le bien n'existerait pas. Tout serait banal et routinier. Personne ne saurait réellement si tels actes sont biens.  
-Je ne comprends vraiment rien.  
-Hum., poussa Binhord, presque en ricanant. Pauvre petit. Tu as tellement de chose à apprendre en un si court laps de temps. Je vais tenter d'éclaircir cela un peu plus dans ta tête. Dans d'autres mots, qui a le droit de dire si un tel groupe d'individus agit pour de bonnes intentions, pour de bonnes raisons? Si on voit le problème sous un autre angle, le bien est une forme de mal pour les êtres machiavéliques, tu ne trouves pas.  
-Hum, laissez moi réfléchir un instant., demanda Link, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Après quelques minutes de questionnement personnel, le jeune regarda le vieil elfe dans les yeux et lui répondit qu'il avait du mal à concevoir que le bien est le mal pour le mal. Il était sans doute trop jeune pour assimiler de telles explications songea Binhord. Néanmoins, le jeune adulte des bois repris la conversation, vaincu par le magicien dans l'autre discussion.

-Binhord, lança-t-il d'un ton incertain. Je vous ai entendu parlé hier soir quand vous parliez avec monsieur Lym-Dull. Vous aviez parlé de quelques-uns uns de vos membres qui seraient plutôt incertains.  
-Incertain? Que veux-tu dire par ce terme?  
-Vous disiez que certains pourraient causer du trouble. De quel genre de trouble parliez-vous?  
-Hum, je crois me rappeler., reprit Binhord, un peu songeur. Vois-tu, dans notre organisation, nous avons accepté des membres de plusieurs alignements. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour prôner un équilibre parfait, nous ne devions aucunement discriminer certains individus à cause de leurs habitudes plutôt peu orthodoxes. Donc, certains d'entre nous sont plutôt mauvais dans leur pire journée, mais ils restent des esprits plutôt intéressants et intelligents dans notre groupe, facteur non négligeable.  
-D'accord, dit Link faisant semblant d'avoir compris. Mais quel genre de problème pourraient-ils engendrer?  
-Quand je pense à un certain personnage que je ne nommerai pas, il pourrait aussi bien ouvrir le portail grand ouvert à n'importe qui pour venir faire un petit voyage ici. Celui dont je parle est assez insouciant pour un mage, trop même., dit le mage en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Vous ne l'aimez pas cet individu dont vous ne voulez pas révéler le nom?  
-Disons que j'ai certains soupçons sur ses origines. Cela serait trop long à t'expliquer pour le moment.  
-Bon, si vous le dites. Bon, je vais aller me coucher avec les autres.  
-Oui, bonne idée. Il te faudra être vif d'esprit et de corps demain pour affronter la cour royale et ses bureaucrates. Toute une bande d'imbéciles se croyant tout permis. Enfin bon, n'écoute pas tout ce que je dis, je ne voudrais nullement t'influencer dans les premières impressions que tu auras avec ceux-ci.

Link se leva donc en regardant son nouveau compagnon, lui fit un sourire et entra dans la tente où les deux autres VSD dormaient à point fermé. Quant à Binhord, il recommença à bouger seulement lorsqu'il perdit de vue le jeune Hylien. Il se tourna, toujours en restant assis, vers le château. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les attendre dans cette cité inconnue? Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il avait foulé la plaine pour la première fois, le lac Hylia. Dire que si lui et ses amis n'étaient jamais venus en cette terre d'Hyrule, le sorcier inconnu ne serait jamais apparu et n'aurait causé aucun tord. D'un autre côté, si la prophétie est vraie, cela n'aurait été que rapporté que plus tard dans l'avenir.

Il sortit alors de sa sacoche d'ingrédients magiques un objet sculpté dans du bois, sa pipe. Il l'apporta à ses lèvres et l'alluma après l'avoir rempli d'une sorte d'herbe. Après avoir pris une première bouffée de fumée jaillissant de sa pipe, il la recracha par les narines en regardant les étoiles. Il se demandait s'il faisait une bonne chose de se mêler des affaires locales de ce monde. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas s'il était à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, celle d'accompagner le héros de la destiné dans sa quête et l'aider à réaliser la prophétie. Certes, dans toute sa vie durant, il en a lu des légendes et en a entendu des prémonitions, mais jamais il n'en faisait parti. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son maître des arcanes, plusieurs années auparavant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience que ses actes avaient une importance sur l'avenir d'une cité, d'un monde. Tout cela lui semblait trop important pour sa minable existence dans cet univers qui était infiniment plus grand que ce que l'esprit elfique et humain pouvait laisser imaginer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la tente. Son expression faciale changea de l'angoisse à la tendresse lorsqu'il se remémora le visage de Link quand il lui posait des questions. Il réalisait de plus en plus qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un fils, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré, en cet instant loin de sa famille, n'avoir jamais connu la magie pour se consacrer aux joies de la paternité et de la vie de citoyen honnête. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour, de plus qu'il savait qu'il était destiné à pratiquer la magie selon son ancien maître.

Par la suite, il sombra dans une sorte de mélancolie, re songeant à la femme qu'il aimait, Laramiss. Cette elfe, il l'avait connu lors d'une fête dans sa ville d'enfance. Il jouait de la flûte alors que l'élue de son cœur dansait sur sa musique. Après sa représentation musicale, il était parti faire un tour et l'avait rencontrée, elle. Son cœur s'était alors mis à battre un peu plus rapidement mais avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Lorsqu'elle le vît, Laramiss s'était approchée et avait commencé à parler. En plus de sa beauté encore plus divine que les femmes elfes, elle avait une maturité et une intelligence que peu de sages pouvaient se vanter. Selon notre Binhord, elle avait tout pour elle. Avec ses longs cheveux châtains laissés libres, pendant de sa tête dans son dos, et ces yeux d'un brun noisette parsemé de vert émeraude et entouré d'une fine ligne d'un bleu pur comme le diamant, elle pouvait faire de n'importe quels mâles ce qu'elle voulait, mais n'en faisait jamais rien. Mais, pour une des rares occasions, qui était en fait sa première fois, elle se rapprocha furtivement de notre musicien pour lui déposé un doux baiser, que même encore aujourd'hui notre mage de glace pouvait ressentir l'impression qu'il avait ressentie lors de cet événement plus qu'important dans sa vie.

Pour le bonheur ou le malheur de notre VSD, il ne pût continuer sa nostalgie puisque Mathors venait de sortir de la tente, prêt à prendre le relais. Il éteignit donc sa pipe et la rangea dans sa sacoche avant d'aller explorer le pays des songes jusqu'aux premières lueurs matinales. Jusqu'à ce moment là, Mathors allait rester silencieux dans la nuit qui était devenue d'un noir d'encre à cause de l'apparition soudaine de nouveaux nuages dans le ciel, cachant les reflets de la lune et des étoiles jusqu'à l'aube.


	10. La vallée

**Chapitre dixième : La vallée**

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur sa carte, Léomund pris donc la route de la vallée Gerudo. De nature lâche, l'illustre sorcier commença à incanter un nouveau sort pour l'aider à atteindre sa destination. Alors, dès que le dernier eût quitté ses lèvres en mouvement, une étrange force emporta le vilain dans les airs, le faisant léviter à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Et, au lieu de se diriger vers la plaine comme le font la plupart des humanoïdes, il longea le fleuve Gerudo et se mis à le parcourir au-dessus de l'onde. Lorsqu'il avait étudié la carte, il avait tout de suite compris que c'était la voie la plus rapide pour atteindre la forteresse du peuple de son futur associé.

Il n'eût aucun problème à franchir les premières chutes d'eau qui étaient d'une modeste dénivellation. Son pouvoir lui réservait assez de ressource pour s'élever davantage dans les airs pour atteindre le niveau de l'eau à la tête des petites cascades. Il était loin de se douter de l'incroyable chute qui l'attendait plus haut dans le fleuve, mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

Pour faire attendre cette rencontre avec cet obstacle d'importance, le sorcier dût ralentir sa cadence de progression à cause de plusieurs créatures lui bloquant le passage : des otorocks. Ces créatures prenant la forme de pieuvre de couleur allant du pourpre à la hauteur de la tête jusqu'au rose sur la pointe des tentacules l'attendaient, leur tête sortie de l'eau. Le léviateur observa un instant ces monstres. Une sorte de bandeau de pigment entourait leur tête d'un noir d'encre et laissait ressortir deux immenses yeux jaunes dont la pupille prenait plus de la moitié de la superficie du globe oculaire. Un peu plus bas se trouvait une bouche de forme conique laissant paraître des dents rétractables, information inutile jusqu'à présent.

Voyant que ces pieuvres ne pouvaient l'atteindre à cause de sa position dans les airs, il continua son chemin. Lorsqu'il se trouva au-dessus des monstres, il entendit un son, comme si quelque chose soufflait ou crachait quelque chose. Après s'être retourner pour jeter à nouveau son attention sur les otorocks, il reçut en pleine figure un rocher de la taille d'un ballon. Le projectile fît perdre le contrôle au sorcier et bascula alors dans l'eau, ayant perdu sa concentration et son sort par la même occasion.

Les choses tournaient mal pour le vil sorcier. Étant maintenant dans l'eau, les otorocks pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est ainsi que l'une des pieuvres relança un rocher vers leur victime tandis que deux autres s'étaient submergés pour attaquer du dessous. Mais, loin de s'avouer vaincu, le combat pris une toute autre tournure.

S'attendant à une telle manœuvre de la part de ces monstres, Léomund sorti son bâton de l'eau et pointa la gemme sur le projectile qui menaçait de percuter une nouvelle fois son corps. L'effet d'un tel geste fût que le rocher dévia de sa trajectoire pour finir sur l'une des rives du fleuve. Voyant avec quelle facilité il avait contré l'attaque de la pieuvre, Léomund se concentra récitant une nouvelle fois une incantation. Mais, au lieu de sortir de l'eau pour fuit le combat, il s'enfonça dans l'eau pour atteindre ainsi le fond, au sec. En effet, durant sa descente, l'eau s'était séparée aux alentours de sa personne, le protégeant ainsi de la pression de l'eau et du courant meurtrier.

Dans sa nouvelle posture, il pût observer à son aise les deux otorocks arrivés vers lui. Qu'elle fût leur surprise quand les monstres tombèrent sur le sol, croyant attaquer leur adversaire dans l'eau. Les deux pieuvres gigotaient dans tous les sens pour retrouver le contact humide et visqueux qui leur offrait leur support. Mais, le personnage vêtu de rouge, avec un petit rire en coin, s'élança de tous ses bras pour balancer un énorme coup de son bâton. La première des créatures s'effondra sur le choc sur le sol et commença à se solidifier lentement pour ne devenir qu'une simple statue sans vie. Quant à l'autre, Léomund s'en approcha et lui saisi deux de ses tentacules. Et, avec une force inouïe, il les arracha du corps de la bête pour ensuite les attacher ensemble. Voyant l'otorocks souffrir à ses pieds, il entendit un moment avant de se saisir du corps maintenant amputé et la plaça sur les deux tentacules attachés, formant ainsi la combinaison d'une fronde et sa pierre. Il attendait à présent que le dernier des monstres ne montre sa sale tronche, ce qui ne pris que quelques secondes. Dès que le troisième otorocks sorti de l'eau pour atterrir dans la cavité du fleuve, le sorcier fît tournoyer sa fronde d'occasion et balança ainsi le cadavre de la pieuvre, morte au bout de son sang, sur le dernier monstre, lui causant ainsi un souffrant traumatisme. Voilà la chose réglée.

Avant de repartir, le lanceur de sort pris un certain moment à réfléchir à son prochain sort pour continuer sa progression. Après maintes réflexions, il décida de continuer à pied sur le sol rocailleux du fleuve. Lorsqu'il entrepris sa marche, l'eau se séparait en face de lui pour se refermer en arrière. Il parcourut de cette façon un bon kilomètre, grimpa quelques amas rocheux invisibles à la surface de l'eau.

Mais, contre toute attente, il dût arrêter sa progression à nouveau à cause de l'immense escarpement qui s'élevait devant lui. Perdant patience, il lança un nouveau sort et cette fois-ci, il tendit la main sur la face rocheuse. Il se propulsa ensuite de ses jambes pour que son autre main atteigne un endroit plus haut que la précédente. Et ainsi, il escalada l'obstacle telle une araignée pour se trouver à son sommet, après une quinzaine de minutes d'effort.

À son mécontentement, les dernières lueurs du jour s'estompaient et il commençait réellement à ne plus voir son environnement. De plus, c'était encore et toujours de l'eau à perte de vue devant lui, ne voyant pas la fin de son parcourt. Il jeta alors instinctivement son regard vers les cieux pour lancer des injures lorsqu'il crût voir avec peine la silhouette d'un pont traversant la vallée creusée par le fleuve.

Enfin! L'épreuve physique qu'il venait de faire n'était pas vain finalement. Il se rua alors vers la rive ouest pour escalader une nouvelle fois l'escarpement rocheux. Bientôt, très bientôt, il sera à proximité de la forteresse pour rencontrer l'être qui devait l'aider à conquérir les mondes dans toute leur grandeur.

À son plus grand regret, l'escalade devait être deux fois plus longue que prévu à cause des quelques otorocks qui s'étaient mis en tête de le prendre comme cible. Évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les projectiles jetés à son égard, il pût, sous un dernier effort, se hisser au sommet de la falaise et prendre un repos plus que mérité. Cependant, le destin lui avait réservé tout autre chose.

Deux Gerudos venaient à sa rencontre, interrompant ainsi son repos. Les deux femmes avaient à la main une lance et une torche pour améliorer leur champ de vision. Avec ces faibles lueurs provenant de la seule source de lumière, Léomund pût voir avec plaisir les doux corps féminins se trouvant devant lui. Vêtues de simples pantalons pourpres et d'un vêtement entourant leur poitrine, ces femmes étaient bien jolies, malgré les cicatrices ornant leur peau, signe évident d'affronts armés dans le passé. Loin d'être des jumelles, elles avaient tout de même toutes les deux de longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval. Et, pour compléter le portrait, l'une d'entre elles avait un visage plutôt félin tandis que l'autre était plus ou moins défigurée. Son observation s'arrêta là car il se devait maintenant de participer à l'interaction qui venait de commencer :

-Vous avez un sacré culot de venir ici, homme!  
-Si vous le dites, femelle. Je viens ici pour voir votre seigneur et je n'attends pas moi de vous que vous m'y accompagniez.  
-Tu entends ça, lança le visage félin d'un air hautain. Et pourquoi veux-tu le voir?  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas., continua Léomond dans un ton calme. Faites ce que je vous dis et il n'y aura aucun problème.  
-Hahaha, laissa échapper la défigurée. Comment un vulgaire homme pourrait bien nous causer des problèmes, surtout dans ton état, sans vie et sans énergie?  
-Comme ça, répliqua-t-il toujours calmement.

Toujours assis par terre, il saisit son bâton, ferma les yeux et porta un coup d'une vitesse comparable à celle d'un escargot, visant les jambes de la défigurée. Celle-ci n'eût aucun mal à intercepter le bâton, mais à sa grande surprise, sa lance se brisa et le bâton continua sa course jusqu'à atteindre le tibia de la Gerudo qui, sur l'impact, fût projeter à un mètre de distance sur le dos. Elle était maintenant incapable de se relever tellement la douleur était insupportable. En voyant tout cela, le visage félin recula un peu, pointant sa lance en direction de l'homme, qui lui commençait à se lever.

-Alors, on y va à votre forteresse? Je n'ai pas toute la journée à attendre.

La Gerudo, s'avouant vaincu, conduisit ainsi l'illustre sorcier à son seigneur, tout en portant sa camarade pour la faire soigner.


	11. Le bourg d'Hyrule

**Chapitre onzième : Le bourg d'Hyrule**

De part la lumière du jour nouveau, les insectes et les oiseaux étaient redevenus actifs. Sous le couvert d'une forte brise, un moustique vînt à trouver l'entrée de la tente et à s'y faufiler. Volant ainsi en pleine liberté dans l'endroit, il détecta la présence de créatures à cause de leur souffle. Allant au hasard, il commença à tournoyer autour du premier corps à sa portée, celui de Link encore sous le sommeil. C'est alors que les oreilles de notre jeune guerrier commencèrent à bouger, entendant le bruit de la bestiole. Comme par instinct de survie, la tête de Link commença à remuer dans tous les sens, cherchant refuge contre l'insecte nuisible. Ce petit exercice matinal mena au réveil de notre grand blond, et après avoir conscience de son adversaire, il attendit un moment. Lorsque le moustique se posa sur la couverte, cherchant un endroit pour piquer, un bras s'abattit sur lui, le tuant sur le coup, le corps tout écrasé.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, le vainqueur du combat sans merci se leva et réveilla Lym-Dull et Binhord pour manger et partir aussitôt vers le château d'Hyrule. Lorsque cela fût fait, le groupe remballa l'équipement et reparti vers leur destination. Durant la première partie du trajet, Mathors conversait de plus en plus avec le jeunet. À en croire qu'il commençait à s'attacher lui aussi à cet orphelin? Seuls les Dieux le savent. Peu importe, Binhord en profita pour se glisser dans la conversation et proposa à Link de suivre un entraînement des armes avec un compagnon VSD qui était resté de l'autre côté du portail. Mathors fût un peu surpris, se croyant à la hauteur pour être le maître d'arme du jeune adulte, mais il dût s'acquitter de la décision de son frère aîné. Le groupe ne prit que quelques minutes de repos jusqu'à l'heure du prochain repas qui ne sera donné qu'à la tombé de la nuit. Cette décision fût ordonnée par Binhord, croyant que la troupe pouvait arrivé à temps de l'autre côté des murailles. Sceptique sur ce point, le barbare ne pût s'empêcher de prendre quelques fruits durant la marche pour faire patienter son estomac, un peu trop performant à son goût.

Le soleil était maintenant loin de son zénith lorsque le groupe dû s'arrêter pour faire quelques envies pressantes. Comme certains le disent : les besoins fondamentaux n'attendent pas. Dès que la besogne fut terminée, le quatuor reprit leur cavale, sachant que le pire était passé. En effet, la silhouette des hautes murailles du bourg s'agrandissait sans cesse à chaque minute.

Par chance, Binhord avait dit vrai sur sa prédiction : ils se trouvaient désormais à portée du pont-levis, permettant encore l'accès à l'intérieur des fortifications. Des gardes, au nombre de quatre, se dressaient fièrement de chaque côté de l'accès, lance en main. Quelques archers se trouvaient également sur les tours, pouvant décocher leurs flèches à partir de leur meurtrière. Après ces observations, la troupe s'engagea donc vers le comité d'accueil. Comme ils s'en attendaient, ils furent stoppés pour une courte interrogation.

-Veuillez vous identifiez voyageurs, commença un garde.  
-Nous sommes des aventuriers venant du lac, cherchant refuge pour notre séjour sur ces terres., répondit Binhord d'un ton charmant. De plus, nous avons besoin d'acheter quelques articles et des provisions.  
-D'accord, mais nous devons fouiller vos affaires, par simple mesure de précaution.  
-Et pourquoi prenez-vous ces précautions, demanda Binhord tout en faisant signe à Mathors pour défaire les sacs.  
-Vous deux, allez vérifier si tout est en ordre. Pour vous répondre, voyageur, c'est que des groupes de créatures et des bandits ont fait leur apparition ces dernières semaines. On évite donc de les faire entrer dans le bourg, pour protéger les citoyens  
-Je comprends parfaitement., dit le diplomate du groupe. Avant que vous ne me demandiez, je n'ai que ce livre et cette épée sur moi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange en aucun cas que j'aie ces articles sur moi?  
-Non, bien sûr. Il faut bien avoir quelque chose pour se défendre. Bon, très bien, vous pouvez passer. Bon séjour dan la capitale d'Hyrule.

Les VSD entrèrent ainsi dans le bourg pour la première fois. À première vue, la place du marché était bien normale, comme dans toutes les grandes cités connues à ce jour. Quelques kiosques à fruits et légumes s'étalaient dans le vaste étendu. Des insignes sur quelques bâtisses montraient l'endroit de magasin assez intéressant, dont le magasin d'objets magiques et la forge, sans oublier une auberge dans laquelle les aventuriers dormiraient pour la nuit. Cela repéré, le groupe décida d'explorer cette jungle civilisée séparément et de se retrouver à l'auberge dès que les magasins seraient fermés, soit dans près de deux heures, vu la position du soleil dans le ciel. Link ce vit donné quelques pièces d'or, si jamais l'envie lui prenait d'acheter quelques choses.

Mathors, n'ayant pas voulu explorer la place seul, proposa à Link de l'accompagner. Celui-ci ne vu aucune objection à cette proposition. Réjoui de la façon dont la situation s'était déroulée, le barbare cru bon d'emmener son nouveau compagnon à la forge pour acheter une nouvelle arme. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Link se battre avec un couteau, terme qu'il employait pour qualifier l'épée donnée par Mido. À l'intérieur du commerce se trouvait une grand Hylien, à la forte constitution, travaillant le fer en arrière du comptoir. Avant d'attirer son attention, les deux clients profitèrent de ce moment de solitude pour flâner et admirer les belles lames exposées sur les murs et derrières d'épaisses vitrines. Haches, épées, rapières, boucliers, armures, lances et hallebardes et encore plus d'articles étaient fièrement représenter dans les armes de démonstration.

Le jeune adulte était émerveillé par la multitude d'objets de combat différents. Mathors lui proposa d'essayer une épée longue qu'il avait prît soin d'étudier. Son comparse la saisie, et l'observa. Étant bien plus proportionnée pour sa taille, elle donnait une bien meilleure allonge que sa petite épée Kokiri. Sa garde était assez basique mais était solide, à en juger par l'alliage qui la composait. Link demanda son conseiller de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse exécuter quelques tests. Le grand gaillard recula quelque peu et regarda la scène. Le blondinet effectua quelques rotations et enchaînements d'épée, guidé par son instinct.

Après quelques minutes, il baissa l'arme et la redonna à Mathors. Celui-ci demanda les impressions du nouveau guerrier. Un large sourire fût la réponse qu'il reçut. Content, le VSD s'avança vers le comptoir et demanda au commerçant de venir le servir. Le forgeron laissa son inséparable marteau et vint rencontrer son client. Il déclara que le prix de l'article s'élevait à 80 rubis. Mathors, entendant le prix, perdit presque connaissance.

-Quoi? Vous êtes sérieux? 80 rubis pour une vulgaire épée longue?  
-Avec quoi voulez-vous payer? Tout le monde à des rubis ici. C'est la devise hylienne.  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que des rubis, c'est banal par chez vous?  
-Tout à fait. On en trouve parfois dans les buissons dans la plaine, alors ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Et vous, si vous n'avez pas de rubis, que pouvez-vous m'offrir?  
-Et bien, j'ai des pièces d'or, notre devise d'où je viens. Tenez, en voici quelques-unes unes.  
-Hum, fascinant. L'or est quelque chose de rare ici. J'imagine qu'on peut facilement donner deux rubis par pièces d'or, du moins celle que vous me montrez.  
-Ha oui? Ça me va. L'épée vaut donc 40 pièces d'or?  
-Oui, je vous la laisse pour cela. Mais sachez que ce ne sera pas tous les commerçants qui seront aussi compréhensible que moi. Vous devriez échanger vos pièces par des rubis pour éviter les ennuis.  
-Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. Tenez, voici les pièces. Au fait, où pourrais-je faire la transaction?  
-Voici votre épée. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller dans une banque, mais je crains que ce soit fermé pour aujourd'hui.  
-Merci beaucoup. Allez Link, on y va. Nous irons tout de suite à l'auberge pour attendre les autres. Au fait, c'est à toi que revient cette épée, un petit cadeau de ma part.

Link se saisit de sa nouvelle arme, et il serra amicalement la main de Mathors, pour ensuite faire une généreuse accolade, geste assez banal chez les Kokiri. Le barbare fût un peu dé balancé, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un tel geste de gratitude. Néanmoins, il ne se défît pas de l'étreinte amicale, et se dirigea vers l'auberge avec Link pour y attendre les deux magiciens.

Les deux lanceurs de sort avaient décidé de visiter la boutique d'objets magiques. Peut-être y trouveraient-ils des articles intéressants. En ouvrant la porte du commerce, une forte odeur pût être décelée par les narines des deux VSD, rappelant la cuisson de certaines composantes magiques. Ils entrèrent dans la place et ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder l'inventaire. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le comptoir pour parler avec le commis en service. C'était une femme qui était en service cette journée là. Celle-ci, de par ses responsabilités entama l'interaction avec ses deux nouveaux clients.

-Bonjour messeigneurs, que puis-je faire pour vous servir? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier?  
-Bonjour à vous demoiselle., répondit Binhord. Nous sommes de passage dans la cité et nous étions curieux de voir ce que votre magasin offrait.  
-De passage? J'espère que ce ne sont pas les apparitions de monstres et de bandits qui vous ont emmené ici.  
-Non, rassurez-vous. J'aurais une question. Est-ce que vous possédez des parchemins ou autres articles permettant de faire usage de la magie?  
-Non, je suis désolé. Nous ne vendons que des objets de consommation comme des potions, des composantes magiques ou des créatures.  
-De quelle sorte de créatures, questionna Lym-Dull, soudain intéressé par la tournure de la discussion.  
-Et bien, nous avons des insectes creuseurs, des araignées, des lézards, des papillons rares, des fées, des …  
-Des fées, lança Lym-Dull d'un ton inquiet. Vous n'avez pas peur des représailles que leurs semblables pourraient faire?  
-Hihihi, ricana la vendeuse. Les fées ne nous en voudront jamais, voyons. Ce sont même elles qui viennent pour offrir leur service de guérisseuses.  
-Vous êtes sérieuses? Des fées qui guérissent de leur propre gré?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je? Mais pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions? Avez-vous peur des fées?  
-Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que, avec ce que je connais de cette race de créature, il faut prévoir le pire.  
-Alors, pour vous rassurer, ces fées n'en veulent à personne. Tient, j'ai une idée. Je vais vous en offrir une à moitié prix. Comme ça, vous pourrez constater par vous-même.  
-Bien, je crois que ce serait une bonne chose. Tu ne trouves pas Binhord?  
-Certes. À combien monte le prix?  
-Ce sera 20 rubis.  
-20 rubis? Mais je n'ai pas cela sur moi, et toi Binhord?  
-Hum, c'est drôlement dispendieux, mais attend un peu que je fouille dans ma bourse de gemme. À voilà, j'ai quelques saphirs. Cela vous convient-il mademoiselle?  
-Laissez moi voir. Oui, cela fera l'affaire. Voici votre fée. Vous n'aurez qu'à écouter ce qu'elle vous dira pour vous en occuper. Ce sera tout?  
-Oui, merci encore pour la fée. Viens Lym-Dull, retournons à l'auberge et là-bas, nous écouterons ce que la fée nous dira pour s'occuper d'elle.

Sur ces mots, les deux lanceurs de sort sortirent de la boutique, beaucoup moins riches qu'avant d'y entrer. Ils espéraient que l'aubergiste acceptait les pièces d'or pour payer leur chambre, ne se doutant de rien. De toute façon, ils allaient le découvrir d'ici peu, quand ils entreront dans la bâtisse. Ceci dit, ils se dirigèrent justement là-bas car la nuit approchait sérieusement et ne voulaient pas être pris de court, ne pas arriver et qu'aucune chambre soit disponible.


	12. La préparation avant la rencontre des Se...

**Chapitre douzième : La préparation avant la rencontre des seigneurs**

La nuit était dorénavant d'un noir d'encre, ne laissant que la lune comme lumière dans le ciel. Comme par une sorte d'enchantement, aucunes étoiles n'étaient visibles, cachées probablement par ce phénomène inexplicable. Malgré cette description glaciale de l'endroit, l'air était assez chaud, vestige de la journée. Un vent de l'ouest emportait de minces nuages de poussières du désert, créant ainsi une atmosphère quelque peu étouffante.

C'est dans cette température que les deux Gerudos guidaient Léomund vers la forteresse. Ils durent s'arrêter quelques fois pour répondre aux interrogations de leurs semblables sur la présence de l'inconnu. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'arriver enfin à l'entrée de la forteresse. Deux gardes étaient postées de par et d'autre du couloir, empêchant les non admis d'entrer. Lorsque le groupe s'avança pour entrer, il fallait s'attendre à ce que les gardes réagissent, et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Tout en croisant leur lance, elles demandèrent en cœur les raisons pour voir le seigneur de ces lieux. La Gerudo au visage félin leur expliqua l'arrivé du sorcier Léomund et sa fameuse requête dont seul lui connaît. Après maintes réflexions, les gardes décidèrent de les laisser passer. C'est alors juste après avoir confié la Gerudo blessée aux gardes, que l'étranger entra dans l'établissement avec sa guide à ses côtés.

S'attendant à voir une immense pièce décorée d'immenses reliques de guerre, Léomund fût déçu de ne voir qu'un couloir débouchant dans un cul de sac. La Gerudo s'enquit d'un petit rire et passa devant. Elle avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta pour passer sa main sur le mur de gauche. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur un bloc de pierre légèrement encastré dans le mur. Cherchant une entaille du bout de ses doigts féminins, elle tira légèrement le bloc vers elle pour que celui-ci s'enligne avec les autres blocs du mur. Un léger déclic se fît entendre, et une petite passerelle sortie du mur, conséquence d'un mécanisme venant de se déclencher. La guide monta dessus et invita l'homme à faire de même. Dès que l'invité dût sur la passerelle, le visage félin sauta d'un bon vers le cul de sac, se retrouvant ainsi de nouveau sur le sol du couloir. Ne sachant pourquoi il devait faire cette acrobatie, Léomund répéta le geste. Ceci fait, la femme recommença sa recherche d'une pierre et en poussa une, enclenchant ainsi le mécanisme de la passerelle, mais en sens inverse. Après avoir observée la mine interrogative de l'étranger, elle continua son périple dans le couloir, toujours vers le cul de sac. C'est alors, à la grande surprise de notre vilain, que la Gerudo disparut dans le mur. Ne cherchant toujours pas à comprendre, il avança lui aussi vers le même endroit, et lui aussi traversa le mur. Une illusion!

Il commençait à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il venait de traverser dans le couloir, il l'avait fait devant le seigneur de la forteresse à son insu. Prenant alors le temps d'observer la pièce, il pût admirer les toiles et les rideaux recouvrant les murs de pierre. Dans le fond de la pièce, des armes étaient posées sur des autels en forme de mains. Et, pour finir le décor, le trône reposait fièrement dans le milieu de la pièce, cachant ainsi une énorme montagne de reliques précieuses et de rubis. Le seigneur était assis sur son trône et le visage félin s'avançait vers lui. Étrangement, Léomund ne remarqua aucun garde dans la pièce. Il dût par la suite diriger son attention sur la raison de sa venue car des voix étaient maintenant audibles dans la salle.

Plus aucun citadin ne se trouvait dans le bourg à l'heure qu'il était. Les plus jeunes étaient maintenant au lit et les adultes préparaient les plans de leur journée du lendemain. Certains finissaient aussi la journée dans une taverne, fêtant je ne sais trop quoi. Tout ça pour dire que les rues étaient maintenant désertes, n'ayant comme vie des chiens errants et nos deux VSD. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge après s'être débarrassé de deux chiens manquant trop d'affection.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans l'endroit, Link et Mathors les attendaient sur deux chaises et une boisson à la main. Les ayant vu, ils leur firent signe de venir les rejoindre, tout en se levant. Le quatuor était maintenant réuni. Ils commencèrent à discuter d'un sujet plutôt important sur le moment, la location des chambres.

-Bon, mes amis., commença Binhord. Que prenons-nous pour la nuit? Est-ce que chacun de nous dormira dans une chambre simple ou bien nous prendrons deux chambres doubles?  
-Nous n'avons qu'à demander à l'aubergiste ce qui nous reviendra le moins cher mon frère., répondit Mathors.  
-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas., dit le icemage en s'avançant vers le comptoir. Bonsoir à vous aubergiste. J'aurais une question pour vous avant de louer ma chambre.  
-Allez-y mon seigneur. Je vous écoute.  
-Qu'est-ce qui serait le moins dispendieux entre quatre chambres simples et deux chambres doubles?  
-Et bien, une chambre simple vous coûtera 10 rubis pour la nuit et une chambre double vous en coûtera 15.  
-Quoi? Encore des rubis, s'exclama Binhord. Vous nous prenez pour des détenteurs de trésors royaux ou quoi?  
-Pardon? 10 rubis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde mon seigneur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Binhord, demanda Mathors en arrivant.  
-Ça va nous coûter 30 rubis pour deux chambres doubles, et c'est son meilleur prix, lança le icemage furieux. Voilà ce qui ne va pas!  
-Laisse moi régler ça, veux-tu, lui proposa le barbare.  
-Je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas de violence, tu m'as bien compris?  
-Oui, tu n'as rien à craindre., s'adressant maintenant à l'aubergiste. Dites, si je vous offrais 15 pièces d'or comme celle-ci, nous pourrons avoir nos deux chambres doubles?  
-Laissez-moi voir. Hum, à 20 pièces comme ça, je veux bien.  
-Marché conclu, dit-il en donnant l'escompte, puis en se retournant vers le groupe, les clés à la main. Tu vois, sans violence, et avec la diplomatie., lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
-Comment as-tu fait?  
-C'est simple. Je suis allé acheter une épée pou Link et le marchand me demandait des rubis. Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas, et je lui ai montré mes pièces d'or. Le forgeron me les a estimées à 2 rubis par pièce. J'ai donc conclu que ce serait la même chose ici.  
-QUOI, explosa Binhord. J'ai donné 10 de mes saphirs qui m'ont pris 30 ans de recherche pour acheter une fée qui m'aurait coûté seulement 10 pièces d'or?  
-Tu me fais une blague n'est-ce pas, grand frère?  
-AI-JE l'habitude de FARCER?  
-Tu t'es fait rouler alors. Mais n'aie crainte. Le forgeron m'a parlé d'une banque dans laquelle nous pourrions échanger un certain montant d'or par des rubis. Nous irons rechercher tes saphirs par la suite.  
-Il vaudrait mieux pour cette caissière.  
-Mais pourquoi est-il aussi fâché, questionna Link.  
-C'est fort simple Link., répondit Lym-Dull. Binhord est un collectionneur de gemmes et de tout ce qui est, de près ou de loin, des pierres précieuses. Voilà qu'il en a donné 10 alors qu'il aurait pu les garder.  
-Je ne le croyais pas aussi matérialiste.  
-Il ne l'est pas, sauf pour ses gemmes.  
-Bon, ça suffit., coupa Binhord. Mathors, donne-moi une des clés. Lym-Dull, tu viens avec moi dans la chambre. Bonne nuit.

Et il s'engagea à l'étage pour y passer la nuit, et pour se calmer de la journée. Les trois autres le fixèrent durant sa démarche démontrant sa frustration. Et dès qu'il soit hors de porté, ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Mathors qui s'était ridiculisé, il fallait fêter ça. Il invita donc le nécromancien et le jeune adulte à boire une boisson locale se nommant du vin Zora.

Durant ce moment de détente, chacun racontait les péripéties de la soirée en détail. Et, après avoir fini leur consommation, chacun parti dans leur chambre, Lym-Dull avec le grincheux de Binhord et les deux autres ensembles. Lorsque le nécromancien entra dans la chambre, son compagnon dormait déjà, des grimaces dans la figure. Il devait s'être endormi alors qu'il réfléchissait à la perte de ses pierres. Il est vrai que de perdre quelque chose qui a pris 30 ans de sa vie à chercher n'est pas une chose comique. Ne pouvant rien pour lui avant le lendemain, il partit dans son lit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lym-Dull se réveilla, Binhord n'était plus dans son lit. Le cherchant partout dans la chambre des yeux, il dût comprendre qu'il était sorti. Se dépêchant à revêtir sa toge noire, il pris ses affaires et parti de suite dans la salle à manger. Les deux jeunes guerriers étaient en train de manger, rigolant un peu des faits de la veille. Link remarqua le vieux VSD et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Tu viens manger avec nous?  
-Pas tant que je ne sais pas où Binhord est.  
-Ne t'en fait pas., coupa Mathors. Il est parti à la banque faire des transactions et il voulait récupérer ses chers saphirs.  
-Bon, si vous le dites. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger?

Avant que le duo ne dévoile le menu, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, laissant voir une silhouette bien connue, celle du icemage. Le regard triomphant, le bras droit en l'air, il agitait sa main de gauche à droite tout en s'exclamant :

-Je les ai enfin récupérés. Et de plus, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous détenons pas moins de 500 rubis.  
-Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête, cher collègue., remarqua Lym-Dull, content pour son vieil ami.  
-Et oui. Finissez vos repas, nous devons aller au château aujourd'hui même.

Sur ces mots, les guerriers finissent leur assiette et Lym-Dull pris quelques galettes d'avoine qu'il mangera en route. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le soleil était assez bas, et la peuplade du bourg n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée. C'est dans ce calme urbain que le groupe se dirigea sans obstacle vers la forteresse.

Arrivés à la barrière, un garde les arrêta. Binhord pris la parole et lui rappela son entretien du matin. Le garde ouvrit donc la barrière et laissa passer le groupe. Intrigués, les trois autres demandèrent au leader du groupe ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il leur expliqua que, pour ne pas perdre de temps, il est allé passer un accord avec le garde le matin, qui en fait se résumait à remplir des papiers prouvant qu'ils avaient un bon motif pour rencontrer le roi et la princesse Zelda. Satisfaits de leur réponse, tous se préparèrent à rencontrer le souverain et sa descendance dans quelques minutes.


	13. La rencontre des Seigneurs

**Chapitre treizième : La rencontre des seigneurs**

-Quel est ton nom, téméraire étranger?

Cette question sortie Léomund de son analyse de l'endroit. Il se devait maintenant d'agir ou plutôt de converser suite à un trop long moment d'inactivité vocale.

-Je me nomme Léomund Verssatyr, grand sorcier de Château-Zenthil.  
-Cet endroit m'est inconnu, sorcier Verssatyr. Où se trouve cette région?  
-Il s'agit d'un endroit accessible seulement par l'intermédiaire d'un portail, elle-même située dans le lac au sud de votre vallée, grand seigneur?  
-Ganondorf Dragmir. Un portail, et quoi d'autre? Vous êtes venu pour rire de moi?  
-Loin de là se trouvent mes intentions seigneur Dragmir. Je suis en fait venu vous offrir mon aide, et ainsi nous associer dans un projet d'envergure.  
-Vraiment? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de l'aide d'un étranger venu d'une autre contré?  
-Parce qu'une prophétie mentionne la venue d'un voyageur …  
-Je ne veux pas en savoir davantage! J'en ai assez entendu pour croire que vous êtes un pauvre fou venu gaspiller mon temps précieux. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter des histoires vieilles de plus de 500 ans, qui ne sont même pas vraies.  
-Mais vous devriez m'écouter., continua le sorcier d'une voix anormalement calme.  
-Assez! Partez! Hors de ma vue.  
-Bien, comme vous voulez. Mais sachez que nous nous reverrons, il ne peut en être autrement.  
-Ce sont des menaces que vous me faites?  
-Non, bien sûr que non.  
-Alors déguerpissez!

Sur cet ordre, le Zentharim tourna les talons après une prosternation qui se voulait sarcastique et entrepris de parcourir le couloir. Seulement, à l'endroit où la Gerudo était arrêtée, lui ne stoppa pas et dû commettre une erreur fatale : à peine eut-il mis le pied sur une dalle que celle-ci pivota pour laisser passer l'individu dans une fosse. La chute n'était pas aussi importante que l'on puisse le croire, mais elle était suffisamment longue pour que le vil sorcier sente une douleur dans ses membres inférieurs ayant absorbés le choc.

En se levant péniblement, il essaya de percer la noirceur de la fosse, mais sans succès. Il décida d'incanter un sort de lumière. Que des murs de pierres, de tous les côtés. Et suite à un son étrangement familier, il regarda vers le haut et vit le plancher se refermer.

Était-ce fini pour lui? Le grand Léomund Verssatyr prisonnier dans une fosse sans issue? Bien sûr que non. Il avait encore foi en quelque chose, la vraie rencontre avec le seigneur du mal, Ganondorf. Il savait que, sous ses faux airs insouciants, il avait réussi à intéresser son futur associé avec le projet d'envergure et tout le reste. Il lui suffisait maintenant d'attendre que le moment vienne. Il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il aura l'opportunité de continuer sa requête, et il ignorait l'heure présente, mais il allait être patient.

Sous l'accueil des trompettes et des clairons, les messagers du grand arbre Mojo s'avancèrent dans la salle du trône. Et quand on parle de salle, il était rare d'en voir une de cette importance : la voûte du plafond devait se trouver à plus de dix mètres du sol, et la distance séparant les murs devaient être le double de cette dernière. Chose certaine, même un claustrophobe ne souffrirait pas dans cet endroit. Et comme à l'habitude des salles de trône, de larges bannières royales s'étendaient sur les murs et colonnes de la place. De plus, une quinzaine de vitraux, représentant sûrement d'importants événements du royaume, laissaient pénétrer la lumière dans l'immense pièce.

Pénétrant sous le portail, les aventuriers découvrirent un tapis rouge encadrer par les joueurs d'instruments et de gardes. Au bout de ce chemin se tenait fièrement l'inestimable trône avec son propriétaire, le roi d'Hyrule. Mais étrangement, sa chère fille n'était pas à ses côtés, ce qui n'empêcha pas aux trois VSD et à Link de faire une sincère révérence au monarque. Après cette salutation, la troupe se présenta et le souverain de ce pays entrepris la parole :

-Vous pouvez vous relever, voyageur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
-Nous sommes venus vous prévenir d'un danger prédit par une vieille prophétie votre altesse., répondit Binhord.  
-Un danger vous dites? Cela ne me plaît guère. Veillez continuer, je vous pris.  
-La prophétie est en fait à moitié complétée pour le moment puisque nous sommes ici devant vous.  
-Expliquez-vous.  
-Il était question de l'arrivée de voyageurs d'un autre monde sur vos terres, et que par la suite un vil personnage, venant également d'un autre monde réveillerait le mal.  
-Ce que vous racontez est affreux, mais je crains que vous fassiez erreur.  
-Vous ne nous croyez pas?  
-Je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais je ne peux me fier à une légende. De plus, le pays n'a pas connu la guerre depuis bien des siècles.  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que le mal va se réveiller dans les jours qui suivent.  
-Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais je ne peux prendre au sérieux vos dires. Avez-vous d'autres choses à me dévoiler avant de clore l'audience?  
-Non mon seigneur, c'est tout ce que nous avions à vous apprendre.  
-Alors bon séjour sur nos terres., termina le roi sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Le groupe quitta donc l'endroit, la mine franchement plus basse qu'avant d'y entrer. Cherchant la sortie, ils durent s'arrêter pour demander leur chemin aux valets et aux servantes du palais. Mais avant d'avoir rejoint la sortir, un inconnu les interpella d'un endroit sombre, les invitant à le suivre. N'ayant pas d'autres projets en tête, ils acceptèrent de suivre l'étranger à travers les dédales du château. Leur petite aventure les mena directement dans un magnifique jardin intérieur. C'est alors que l'individu masqué se retourna et enleva sa capuche, laissant découvrir un visage à vous couper le souffle. Ces longs cheveux couleur d'or et ces yeux envoûtants d'une couleur bleue d'océan ressortaient en premier. Par la suite, la jeune femme enleva le reste de sa robe de moine pour laisser découvrir les armoiries de la famille royale. Et pour finir le portait de cette demoiselle, une voix mélodieuse sortit les hommes de leur contemplation :

-Bonjour à vous, voyageurs. Je me nomme Zelda, princesse d'Hyrule et j'attendais votre venue.

Ouvrant les yeux après s'être fait réveiller par un bruit suspect, Léomund se relava sur ses jambes après avoir fait une sieste. Combien de temps avait duré cela? Il ne le savait pas mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir un des murs de sa cellule s'écarter pour laisser voir une lumière aveuglante durant les premiers instants. Une voix l'interpella de cet endroit :

-Après ton court séjour dans cet endroit, me feras-tu encore le même discourt sur la prophétie et ton projet d'envergure?  
-Je savais bien que vous vouliez en savoir plus, seigneur Dragmire., répondit le sorcier, encore sous sa cécité temporaire.  
-Je dois t'avouer que ça m'intéresse car la vie de seigneur des voleurs est devenue, disons ennuyante depuis le serment d'allégeance au roi.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose alors, si c'était pour vous nuire?  
-C'est à cause de ma tutrice, Nabooru. Depuis mon enfance, elle m'enseigne à ne pas causer trop de tord à l'ensemble du royaume, et voilà qu'elle me dit que le royaume est en crise, donc mes pillages sont de trop.  
-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à cesser d'écouter cette femme et à t'associer à moi.  
-C'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir en privé, étranger. Dans la salle en haut, il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes.  
-Hum, appelez-moi Léomund, seigneur Dragmire. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous voulez que je vous raconte en détail?  
-Mais certainement. Si ce que vous dites me convient, je vous libère et nous verrons par la suite.

Sur ces ordres, le sorcier Verssatyr entama son récit sur la prophétie et montra le vieux bouquin relatant des passages forts intéressants pour les deux hommes. Après avoir partagé ses connaissances sur la situation, Léomund put avec joie sortir de sa cellule pour discuter plus aisément des projets communs avec son nouveau partenaire. C'est ainsi que son hôte et lui se dirigèrent dans les appartements de ce dernier pour parler des derniers détails, la résistance des autres voyageurs du portail, les VSD et du héros de la prophétie.

-Il nous faut maintenant s'occuper des vermines qui peuvent nous causer des problèmes., reprit le vil sorcier.  
-Je veux bien, mais je crois qu'ils passeront la nuit dans le bourg et qu'ils iront voir la princesse par la suite.  
-Et alors? Laissons les croire qu'ils ont l'avantage du temps, alors que c'est faux.  
-Que veux-tu dire, partenaire?  
-C'est fort simple, dans le livre, il est question d'une épée légendaire pour nous vaincre.  
-Oui, il s'agit sûrement d'Excalibure. Elle repose dans le temple du temps.  
-Hum, ce sera donc plus facile que je croyais.  
-Où veux-tu en venir?  
-Si nous empêchons le héros de légende de retirer l'épée de son socle, nous aurons le champ libre. Et j'ai mon idée pour lui barrer la route.  
-Puis-je t'aider d'une quelconque façon, Léomund?  
-Certainement! Toi qui connais le bourg, tu me conduiras là-bas avant le levé du soleil et j'exécuterai mon plan que je t'expliquerai en chemin.  
-Et nous pourrons savourer notre victoire!  
-Oui, mouhahaha, lança le sorcier.

Ils préparèrent donc leur départ pour arriver au temple du temps avant l'aube, préparant ainsi une surprise pour nos héros.

Les quatre hommes formant le groupe se prosternèrent devant la magnifique jeune femme et future souveraine du royaume.

-Allons, allons, relevez-vous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les événements ne se bousculent.  
-C'est si pressant que ça, répondit Mathors.  
-Ho que si. Depuis fort longtemps, j'ai des rêves prémonitoires sur ce qui va arriver sur Hyrule. Le seigneur du désert va bientôt s'allier avec votre sorcier et va tout faire pour empêcher le héros du temps d'accomplir sa destiné.  
-Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre sur la prophétie et ce seigneur du désert?  
-Et bien, d'après des sources sûres, il se nomme Ganondorf et est le roi des voleurs du désert. Sans sa nourrice Nabooru, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait saccagé le pays pour accumuler des richesses. Et, selon la légende, son esprit habiterait une entité avec d'énormes pouvoirs.  
-C'est tout, répondit Binhord.  
-C'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devons allez chercher la lame purificatrice.  
-C'est que vous êtes vite en affaire, princesse., lança Mathors. Vous ne savez même pas nos noms que vous nous donner des ordres.  
-Bien sûr que je connais vos noms pour avoir entendu vos présentations devant mon père. Pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour le moment.  
-Bien votre altesse., s'excuse le barbare. Où se trouve l'épée?  
-Elle est dans le temple du temps. Je vais vous y mener.  
-Et dire que j'ai acheté une épée neuve à Link., grogna le grand VSD. Je ne trouve pas que c'était un bon investissement finalement.  
-Ne t'en fait pas Mathors., répondit Link. Je vais la garder avec moi, on ne sait jamais.  
-C'est bon? On peut y aller où vous restez là à bavasser, coupa la princesse.

Tous étaient étonnés de la façon dont la rencontre s'était déroulée. La princesse manquait un peu de subtilité et de patience. Mais ce qui les étonna le plus, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi douce qu'elle le laissait paraître par ses traits. Mais bon, avec les ordres de cette Zelda, le groupe sorti sans mal du château et se dirigèrent vers le temple chercher l'Artefact pouvant vaincre les forces du mal.


	14. Première confrontation

**Chapitre quatorzième : Première confrontation**

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith et éclairait sans peine le bourg d'Hyrule avec ses puissants rayons. Même avec la venue de quelques nuages blancs dans le ciel, personne ne prédisait d'averses pour l'après-midi. Bien évidemment, les rues et la place du marché étaient bondées de gens, autant clients que touristes. Mais au travers ce chantier notre groupe escorta la princesse, s'ayant recouvert de sa cagoule pour passer incognito, en direction du temple du Temps. Seul quelques petits bambins jouant avec des chiens errants les ralentis dans leur progression.

Après s'être enlignés dans une ruelle, le groupe vit enfin l'immense bâtiment. Le mage et le nécromancien ne purent s'empêcher d'exclamer un souffle d'admiration. L'architecture de ce monument était stupéfiante, surtout pour des connaisseurs tel que ces deux derniers. La princesse due cependant les sortir de leur stupéfaction car le temps pressait selon elle. De toute façon, ce n'est sûrement pas le temps qui va manquer pour analyser ce chef d'œuvre architectural se dit Binhord.

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers pour passer à un niveau intermédiaire. Devant eux se trouvèrent quatre pierres avec un étrange dessin ressemblant à un œil. Mais, sous les ordres de la princesse, aucun ne posa de questions sur l'origine de ces pierres. Zelda pressait maintenant le pas en direction de l'immense arche dans laquelle se dressaient deux immenses portes faites de bronze. C'était vraiment du très bel ouvrage selon les lanceurs de sort. De plus, le quatuor se trouvait enfin devant l'endroit où reposait la relique sacrée. Une autre vague de soulagement et de joie se fit ressentir dans le groupe, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps …

En effet, lorsque l'héritière du trône avança la main pour ouvrir la porte du sanctuaire, elle fût projetée d'une dizaine de mètres. Une telle chute n'aurait pas été si grave en temps normal, mais en plus d'avoir déchirée sa cape et un bout de sa robe en glissant sur le sol sablonneux, sa tête percuta un muret, la plongea ainsi dans un état semi-conscient. Voyant cela, les quatre hommes s'élancèrent vers la demoiselle. Lym-Dull pris soin de vérifier son pouls et signala aux autres qu'elle respirait toujours. Mais ce fût la seule bonne nouvelle car au même moment, deux rires sinistres se firent entendre du sommet du temple.

-HaHaHaHaHa! Je savais bien qu'en arrivant ici avant vous, nous vous causerions beaucoup plus de tord, dit l'une des voix en riant toujours maléfiquement. Voyons maintenant ce que vous nous offrirez comme résistance.  
-VIENS DONC TE BATTRE COMME UN HOMME SI TU L'OSES, EU LIEU DE TE CACHER, lança Mathors impulsivement.  
-Me battre, comme ça? HaHa. N'ait crainte, cela arrivera bien assez vite.  
-Qui es-tu donc pour venir semer le chaos ici, demanda Binhord sous le bord de flancher.  
-Pourquoi dévoilerais-je mon nom? HaHa. Cela ne te servirait à rien dans l'autre monde. Mais je veux bien te montrer mon visage si tu y tiens vraiment.

Et le vil personnage lévita jusqu'à portée de vue. À ses côtés un homme aux cheveux roux flottait également dans les airs. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un regard méprisant envers nos héros. Et lorsque Lym-Dull leva les yeux pour voir leurs ennemis, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-Non, non, NON! C'est n'est pas possible., laissa échapper le nécromancien. Pas vous ici.  
-Je vois que ma réputation est connue au moins d'un d'entre vous.  
-Qui est-ce Lym-Dull, demanda le icemage d'un ton inquiet.  
-Il s'agit de Léomund Verssatyr, sorcier Zentharim. Je sais que ce nom ne te dit rien car tu n'as pas grandi à Padhivers comme moi, mais laisse moi te dire que nos ennuis ne font que commencer.  
-Voyons, interpella le barbare. Il faut pas nous sous-estimer. Allez-toi, vermisseau volant! Vient donc en face de moi que je te corrige d'avoir blesser une femme royale.  
-Et si je te dis que je refuse ton défi, sans cervelle? J'aimerais mieux envoyer mon acolyte à la place. Peut-être sera-t-il plus à ta hauteur?  
-Tu as peur, insulta Mathors. C'est bien ça! Tous les mêmes ces sorciers. Ça se croit plus puissants que tout le monde mais ça évite le combat au dernier moment.  
-COMMENT. OSES. TU!

Sur son instinct de colère, le vil sorcier Verssatyr incanta quelques flèches de feu sur Mathors, celui qui lui a tenu tête. Mais juste avant que les projectiles n'atteignent leur cible, le frère du barbare avait devancé l'ennemi et avait prévu un bouclier de glace, arrêtant ainsi les flèches juste à temps.

-Hum, je vois qu'on se croit capable de m'arrêter, plaisanta Léomund. Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire en duel de magie, jeune fou.

Mais l'elfe de l'autre monde s'avéra plus rapide que son adversaire, préparant déjà un sort offensif. Agitant les mains rapidement en psalmodiant toujours dans son langage arcanique, une vif rayon d'un bleu blanc sorti de l'une de ses paumes en direction de son nouvel ennemi. Lui aussi, loin d'être bête, avait en contre parti décidé d'incanter un sort de boule de feu, mais ce sort étant trop long à réciter, il eut droit au laser glacé sur son genou de gauche.

-Argg! C'est bien la seule fois que tu auras la chance de m'atteindre, sale elfe. Bien des apprentis mages comme toi sont tombés par ma main. Et sache que je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Sur ces mots, il lança un sort de protection avec une rapidité incroyable, se comparant à l'ordre des dixièmes de secondes. Dans tout le groupe de nos héros, seul Mathors ne fût pas impressionné par le sorcier adverse. Il attendait toujours son duel.

-Alors, il vient le pic bois roux ou pas, nargua-t-il.

Il reçut comme réponse le bruit d'une épée sortir de son foureau. En effet, le Gerudo tenait maintenant dans ses mains une belle lame à deux mains, prêt à s'en servir dans les secondes qui suivent. Il mis donc pied à terre et chargea le grand barbare, qui lui aussi commençait à charger comme un taureau. L'impact de la rencontre fit perdre pied aux deux combattants, mais se ressaisirent peu de temps après pour recommencer les hostilités.

Ayant un style de combat plus intuitif, Mathors donnait de grands moulinets à la hauteur des jambes puisque bien des guerriers négligeaient cet endroit lors de la défense. Cependant, son adversaire était loin d'être l'un de ces orcks stupides ne pensant qu'à frapper répétitivement, vraiment loin. Préférant au début esquiver les coups menaçant en reculant ou en se tassant, il analysait le style de combat de son adversaire. Mais à force de penser, Ganondorf reçu quand même un coup de hache sur l'une de ses jambes, mais par chance pour lui, ses genouillères de cuir firent glisser un bon moment la lame, ne faisant que peu de dégâts.

Quant à Link, il était entre trois choix : aider le nécromancien à emporter la princesse loin du combat pour lui éviter la mort; s'en prendre au sorcier dans le duel de mages; ou bien arriver en traître dans le dos du guerrier du désert. Écoutant ainsi son fort intérieur, il décida d'aider le barbare car c'était la seule chose dont il avait fait ses preuves, le combat martial.

Essayant de tirer la princesse sur le sol, Lym-Dull releva la tête un moment pour voir où en était rendu les hostilités. Binhord invoquait maintenant des murs de glaces qui fondaient à vue d'œil à cause des projectiles enflammés du sorcier. Il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de ressource magique pour tenir tête au Zentharim. Quant aux guerriers, Mathors s'en tirait pas trop mal, mais avec l'arrivé de Link dans la confrontation, une chose inattendue arriva.

Ganondorf, voyant arrivé le jeune adulte de la forêt vers lui, il repoussa violemment son duelliste en arrière pour prendre un peu plus d'espace. Et c'est là qu'il leva la main dans les airs, laissant naître une boule d'énergie pourpre très sombre. Lorsqu'elle atteint sa pleine dimension, ce qui prit une seconde, il l'envoya sur Link. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas encore les réflexes à point, la reçu directement dans son torse. Reculant d'un mètre, il esquissa une grimace de douleur mais repris la course vers l'ennemi. Le seigneur des voleurs se retrouvait maintenant en nombre inférieur.

Non loin de là, les deux lanceurs de sorts s'échangeaient des sorts d'offenses et de défenses. Seulement, l'un des deux réussi à percer les protections de son adversaire. Binhord était maintenant par terre, souffrant le martyr. Ayant manqué de force psychique pour se concentrer, son dernier bouclier de glace avait cédé sous la force d'un éclair. Satisfait de sa victoire, Léomund Verssatyr reprit la parole.

-Pauvres fous! Je vous avais bien dit que c'était inutile de vous confronter à nous.  
-« Tousse » Tu m'as bien vaincu mais il n'en est point pareil avec mon frère. « Tousse », répliqua Binhord avec ses dernières forces.  
-Hum, tu crois ça? Tu penses que ton mammouth peut se mesurer à Ganondorf? « Ricanement moqueur » Hahaha, et bien regarde un peu mieux.

Laissant ainsi le choix de regarder le combat de son frère, Binhord commençait à désespérer. Le vil Gerudo, ne se laissant vraiment pas faire, esquivait les coups de son frère et parait ceux de Link. Mais, en essayant une ultime chance, il esquiva une dernière attaque en sautant loin derrière. Dès que son pied atteint le sol, il refît la même manœuvre pour faire apparaître une boule d'énergie. Mais cette fois-ci, il désigna Mathors comme cible. Et à sa grande satisfaction, le barbare qui la reçu dans le front se retrouva le dos sur le muret de la princesse, quelques côtes de brisées. En fait, il venait de faire un bond involontaire de plus de 8 mètres en arrière à cause de la force magique.

Il ne restait plus que Link pour arrêter la machine de guerre qu'était son ennemi. Les rôles changèrent aussitôt car c'était maintenant à Link d'esquiver et de parer les coups de Ganondorf, enchaînant les coups de plus en plus rapidement et avec de plus en plus de puissance. Malheureusement, à force de reculer, le blondinet perdit pied sur une stupide roche et se retrouva par terre, la cheville fouler à cause de la chute. Il regardait maintenant son belligérant entamer son coup de grâce…

Mais il n'en fût rien car au dernier moment, le combattant des sables était à nouveau dans les airs, mais contre son gré car il se débattait sans cesse.

-Laisse moi les tuer, sale sorcier, hurla-t-il.  
-Pas maintenant, associé., répondit le sorcier calmement. Laissons les savourer leur défaite et avertir inutilement le roi. Ainsi, nous aurons le plaisir de détruire une armée puissante et préparée à notre arrivée, prouvant ainsi notre puissance.  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu leur laisses la chance de revenir nous éliminer.  
-Tu as si peu confiance en tes compétences et à ta force, Dragmire? Allons dont, ils ne pourront jamais nous causer le moindre problème à présent. S'ils sont intelligents, ils vont fuir ou s'agenouiller devant nous.  
-Tu fais une erreur, sorcier., hurla encore Ganondorf. La première règle qu'on m'a appris lors de mon éducation de guerrier était d'éliminer toute résistance sur-le-champ et non lui laisser la chance de se renforcir.  
-Et bien apprend donc qu'avec la réputation que nous allons nous faire avec eux, le moral de nos ennemis en prendra un coup, nous facilitant la victoire.

Et les deux acolytes essayaient de convaincre l'autre sur le dénouement du combat. Cependant, à leur insu, Lym-Dull, n'ayant pas la force de transporter tout le monde, invoqua un squelette et un golem pour faire retraite. Le groupe quitta donc les lieux rapidement et silencieusement, se dirigeant vers le château. La princesse était toujours semi-consciente, ce qui signifie qu'elle a les yeux ouverts mais qu'elle ne peut ni parler, ni entendre. Le icemage souffrait le martyr suite à son électrocution. Le barbare essayait d'oublier la douleur à force d'orgueil et de méditation intérieur, enseignement de son père. Et Link marchait péniblement d'une seule jambe jusqu'à destination.

Le moral du groupe était maintenant au plus bas et les échappatoires semblaient inexistantes.


End file.
